


Misa de Gallo: The SoonHoon Simbang Gabi AU

by engrStx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Catholic Imagery, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Political Undertones
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engrStx/pseuds/engrStx
Summary: Paano pag pinagtagpo si Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon sa isang gabi ng pagsisimba? Sama-sama nating tunghayan ang kwento ng Pasko at ng kabataan. Mabubuo ba ang pag-iibigan in 9 days?
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Quince

**Author's Note:**

> This is simultaneously posted in [Twitter](https://twitter.com/carat_engr/status/1333723179802497024?s=19) (via write.as). Tatakbo ang kwento sa siyam na araw ng Simbang Gabi at ang Bisperas ng Pasko. Kung maganda ang kalalabasan, may epilogue para sa Pasko.

"Merry Christmas, students! Eto regalo ko sa inyo this Christmas. Dagdag trabaho!"

Ganito sinimulan ni Yoon Jeonghan ang kanilang meeting para sa paper nila due first Monday after New Year. 

Sa pagdaing. 

Sa bagay, sino bang dapat matuwa na yung ilang linggong pahinga ay mapupurnada pa dahil sa isang group work.

"Pag-uusapan ba natin to o ano?" iniangat ni Jihoon ang pangalawang bag na bitbit niya. Pahiwatig na sa kanilang bahay niya sasalubungin ang Pasko't Bagong Taon. Nakakasawa na rin sa dorm na siyang saksi sa bawat luha at pawis niya sa pagsusunog ng kilay.

"Eto na nga. Wala pa tayong masisimulan kasi di naman natin dama yung Pasko. Yung central theme ng paper natin."

Yep, they were tasked to contemplate the Filipino Holiday Season sa lente ng agham panlipunan.

"You're onto something, Han. Remember qualitative research? I do think we don't have enough materials online. We really have to immerse ourselves into the holiday spirit." ipinunto ni Hong Jisoo. 

"So we have our experiences and observations as our data?" ani Jihoon. 

"Exactly. It's a great starting point."

"Kasi to be honest, college made us detach from Christmas. Tambak pagawa." reklamo ni Xu Minghao. 

"So touching on ethnography yung paper natin."

"Yeah." Jeonghan looks at his watch. Accounting the hell of a traffic sa metro, it's time to adjourn. "Ganito, we really have to go dahil going rush hour na. Madami pang bitbit si Jihoon."

Thanks for the concern, ha.

"Bukas, group call tayo para ituloy. Baka may madaanan kayo diyan. Diba dadaan ka sa Ayala Ave, Jisoo? For sure maliwanag na dun baka you can draw something from there."

Sabay sabay na silang bumaba ng hagdanan. Jeonghan took his carkeys and pressed it. Two beeps were heard.

"Ikaw, Jihoon. Sabay ka na sakin?"

"Di na, Han. Thank you."

"You, sure?" paniguardo ng kanilang leader.

"Yup. Kayo ba, Hao?"

"Bukas pa ko uuwi. Magiimpake muna ko."

"Sige na, ingat sa pag-uwi, Ji, Han."

Nagpaalam na si Jisoo. Sabay na silang babalik ng dorm upang palipasin ang mapulang liwanag at mausok na paligid ng daang tatahakin nila pabalik ng kani-kanilang tahanan. Pinauna na ni Jihoon umalis ang sasakyan ni Jeonghan bago pumara ng isang jeep.

Kalahati na lamang ng kanyang puwitan ang nakaupo, ngunit para sa maagang uwi ay kanyang titiisin ito, kasabay ng dumadagundong na speaker sa ilalim ng upuan. Laban na laban ang bass ni Manong Driver. "Ma, isang San Antonio, estudyante ho!"

Oo, kailangang higitan yung lakas ng remix na tugtog ni Kuya. Bagama't may mga issue patungkol sa kaniyang pagyaman bilang haciendero, hindi maikaila ang marka ni Jose Mari Chan sa panahong ito tuwing Disyembre. Musika niya'y nagkalat sa bawat speaker, isang malinaw na hudyat ng paparating na Pasko.

Tinanaw ni Jihoon ang isang jeep na pinasok ng mga katutubo at batang nanlilimos at naghahandog ng awitin.

"Society has to change. Style of governance has to change. It has to work for the indigenous and the children, too. Walang iiwan. " Jihoon thought.

Matapos ang bakbakan sa traffic, nilakad na ni Jihoon ang kantong kinalakihan nya. Doon pa lang niya natanto na Pasko na nga. Pasko nanaman. O 'kay tulin ng araw.

Mga posteng sinabitan ng parol, may isang bahay na tinatalo ang liwanag ng bituing Sirius. Limot na nga ni Jihoon ang mga damdaming taglay ng Pasko. Mula Setyembre hanggang Enero, hindi matinag-tinag ang pagdiriwang.

He continues to enjoy the simple, colorful sight sa kanilang kanto, nang may umakbay sa kanya. The fight or flight response is awakened. Or so he thought nang tignan niya kung sino.

"Tagal na nating di nagkita, Jihoon ah?"

"Sorry, busy sa college."

Mula ulo hanggang paa tinignan niya ang bestfriend. "Mukhang pinababayaan mo nanaman sarili mo."

Bago pa man makasagot ay kaagad na dumating ang dalawa pa niyang kababata. Si Mingyu at si Hansol. Inoffer ni Hansol ang bukas na Piattos na pula. Sa gutom ay kumuha na siya ng ilang piraso.

"Buti naman na nakawala ka na sa pag-aaral ngayong Pasko. Kala namin magkukulong ka lang sa dorm eh."

"Sa totoo lang, si Ma'am Domingo eh, yung prof namin..."

"...May iniwang pagawa? Give yourself a break, Ji. You've earned it." Hansol vouched. 

Tuloy sila sa paglakad. Kasama ni Jihoon pauwi ng bahay nila. 

"How about sumama ka samin mamaya sa Simbang Gabi?" ideya ni Mingyu. 

"Oo nga, for old time's sake." paggulat ni Jun mula sa likod nila. 

Ah, sariwa pa ang gunita ng kanilang kabataan. Sabay-sabay silang dadalo at kukumpleto ng siyam na araw ng pagsisimba. December 15 na pala ngayon. Unang araw ng misa sa kanilang baranggay.

"Ano kasi eh..."

"Ganito." ani Seungcheol. "Ipagpapaalam kita kay Auntie Lee."

Patay. Wala siyang kawala, knowing her mother is a lector. A devout Catholic that never misses the Baclaran Wednesdays and Quiapo Fridays.

But he had to look into the bright side, and the parol hanging sa bintana nila. "Hindi maitatanggi ang relihiyosong aspeto nito, so might as well start from there." he thought.

"Makakahindi ba ko? Hawak nyo na ko sa balikat eh."

Kinatok ni Mingyu ang pinto and binuksan ng ina ni Jihoon ang pinto. Naunang magmano si Jihoon na sinundan ng mga kaibigan niya.

"Parang nung mga bata pa lang kayo ah. Ngayon ang tatangkad nyo na!"

Bahay na rin ang turing nila sa bahay ni Jihoon. Inasikaso muna ni Auntie Ji ang mga kaibigan at pumanik na ng kanyang silid si Lee Jihoon.

He cannot lie to himself. He missed the bed. The study table. The view from his window. Namiss niya lahat ng ito. Yung mga panahong simple lang ang buhay. Yung walang iniintindi kundi kung anong kakainin sa hapunan. Mahirap maging isang adult. Isang strong independent adult.

Tunay ngang dumating na ang panahon ng Kapaskuhan. Dahil maririnig mula sa kanyang kwarto ang tunog ng mga tansan na kumakalansing at matinis na boses ng mga bata, ngunit kakaiba ang grupong ito ng mga namamasko dahil may isang matandang kasama at tinatalbugan pa ang lakas ng boses ng mga bata. 

Sa saliw ng Jingle Bells at Noche Buena, unti-unti nang nararamdaman ni Jihoon ang Pasko, sapat lang upang magkaroon ng kaunting ideya kung paano makakatulong sa take-home paper nila. 

\-----

Tinanaw muna ni Kwon Soonyoung ang bintana ng mga Lee. Ang kanilang huling bahay na pinuntahan upang magcaroling. 

May tao? 

Di niya maaninag. Tinatawag na siya ng mga batang kasama nya. "Kuya Kwon!" 

"Oh ayan, kayo na lang ang maghati-hati diyan." inabot ni Soonyoung ang ilang perang papel at mga baryang naipon nila ngayong gabi. 

"Kuya, baka gusto mo ng Coke Mismo? O kahit Ice tubig man lang." alok ng mga bata. 

Tapos na sila sa kanilang raket ngayong gabi. At hindi matatanggihan ni Soonyoung ang mga bata kaya sinamahan at tinulungan nya ang mga ito. 

"Hindi na, pinaghirapan nyo yan kaya sa inyo na yan. Saka busog pa ko. Sige na, uwi na ha?" habilin ni Soonyoung sa mga bata. Isang gulo muna sa buhok ng isang bata. 

"Salamat kuya Kwon!" takbuhan na ang mga bata. "Hoy, wag kayong magtakbuhan!" sigaw nito sabay bungisngis. Naalala niya na ganyan din pala sya dati. 

Ngunit ang balik-tanaw ay kailangan munang putulin. Ilang kanto na rin ang narating nila, malayo na sa tinitirhan niyang apartment. Sa kanyang paglalakad ay nagvibrate ang cellphone nya. 

"Tanga-tanga naiwang bukas yung data." sumbat nya sa sarili nyang nakalimot. Nadala ng caroling. 

Sunod-sunod ang pasok ng messages mula sa GC. Hinahanap na pala sya. 

Seungkwan

"@Kwon Soonyoung pakigalaw ang baso"

Chan

"Pupunta ka diba? Unang gabi ngayon, kuya"

"Oo, kuha lang ako jacket hahaha"

Wonwoo

"Pinagtabi ka na namin ng silya, Kwon."

"Bakit? hahahaha ang aga pa."

Wonwoo

"Tanga anong oras na kinse minutos na lang simula na"

Tinignan nya ang kanyang relo. 

"Tangina!"

Karipas ng takbo si Kwon Soonyoung pauwi ng kanyang apartment. If there's anything, he does not want to mess up sa unang gabi. Every year, hindi magawang makumpleto ni Kwon ang siyam na araw. Minsan overtime, minsan nakakaligtaan. 

Not this year. 

Dali-daling binunot ni Kwon sa bulsa nya ang susi. Kinuha lang ang jacket at di sadyang padabog na nilock at sinara ang pinto. Tinakbo nya ang daang metrong layo ng bahay niya sa kanilang kapilya. Tanaw naman na sa layo ito dahil sa liwanag ng nga christmas light at mga banderitas mula sa nagdaang fiesta. 

Nang marating, agad na hinanap ng kanyang matang singkit ang mga kaibigan nya. May kumakaway. Sa gitna ng taimtim na paghihintay ay naroon ang pagtawag ni Seokmin. At may pwesto ngang itinabi para kanya. Tahimik na lumakad sa gilid si Soonyoung. Umusod naman ang mga kaibigan. 

"Natagalan ka nanaman ata, Kwon. Hulaan ko."

"Oo, Wonwoo." wala siyang panabla. 

"Naabot na nga nila yung dulo ng baranggay. Baka naman career-in mo na tong pamamasko ha?" Seungkwan added. 

"Para naman sa mga bata kasi yun. Saka sakto wala akong raket ngayon. Sumama rin kayo sakin minsan?" 

"Sige, Soonyoung next time, sama ako sa'yo." pangako ni Seokmin. 

Kwon Soonyoung was fidgeting with his fingers when some presence bumped the end of the narra bench they're sitting on. Sinilip nya ang nasabing presensya. Isang lalaki ang nakabunggo. Mas malapad mga balikat nito pero lamang sya ng ilang pulgada sa tangkad, ngunit pag usapang kutis talo na sya sa kinis nito; nakadagdag pa sa ilusyon ang kaputian niya. Humingi ito ng paumanhin.

Isang kawalo lang ng segundo nagtagpo ang kanilang mata bago ito maupo dalawang bangko sa harap nila. 

"Huy, umuwi pala siya ngayong Pasko." 

"Chan, kilala mo? Sino sya? Sino yun-"

Naputol na ang usapan. Pumapasok na ang mga sakristan. Umaawit na ang choir. 

\---

Walang paligoy-ligoy ang sermon kaya maayos na naidaos ang unang araw. Palagi namang ganito pag sa simula, puno hanggang labas. Ang attendance dito ay parang parabola, sa una mataas tapos bababa kalagitnaan tapos tataas pag malapit na yung ika-siyam.

Dagsa ang taong lumapit sa center aisle upang magpabasbas. Nahagip ng kanyang mata ang jacket na nakabalumbon sa upuan, dalawang row mula sa likod nila. 

Kinuha niya ito at tumakbo papalabas ng simbahan. Hinanap niya ang may-ari nito.

Sa gilid niya natagpuan ang may-aring naka-tank top. Kailangan nga talaga nya ng jacket. Lumapit siya rito.

"Excuse me. Sa'yo to diba?"

Tumalikod ito at bakas ang tuwa niya.

"Yan pa talaga iiwan mo ha?"

"Alam mo Seungkwan, shut up ka na lang." pagsaway ni Chan. 

"Salamat ah. Anong pangalan mo?" tanong ni Kwon. He lifted his hand, awaiting a reciprocation of a firm grasp. 

"Jihoon. I'm Jihoon." binalik naman niya ang handshake. 

"Ako si Soonyoung. Nice to meet you."

"Yung mga kaibigan mo iniwan ka na." 

Tumalikod ito at tama nga si Jihoon. Malayo na nilakad ng apat niyang kasama. Oo, pati ang bestfriend niyang si Wonwoo, nahatak sa kalokohan ng tatlo. 

"Ay, Jihoon salamat talaga! Sige, mauna na ko."

Tumango na lamang ito. Hudyat upang habulin ni Kwon Soonyoung ang kanyang mga kasama. "Hoy, intayin nyo ko!" 

Jihoon just stood there for a while. Watching the chaos ensued by Soonyoung's friends, his lips slightly tugging a smile. 

There's something about tonight's encounter that felt a little less cold than usual. 

"Probably climate change."


	2. Dieciséis

"Huy, bakit sobra ka naman kung ngumiti?" pinansin ni Mingyu si Seungcheol na abot-kalawakan na ang ngiti. Nagkatipon nanaman sila sa tindahan ni Aling Judit. 

Sinilip ni Junhui ang cellphone. "Ah, kaya pala."

"Bakit?" naki-isyoso na rin si Hansol habang nakasubo ang straw ng kanyang Sprite na nasa bote na nadadampi sa pisngi ni Seungcheol.

"Hansol, malamig!"

"Remind mo nga ko ulit bakit gusto mo nasa bote yung softdrinks?" wari ni Mingyu. 

"Mas masarap talaga kasi pag sa bote kaysa sa plastic. Tigilan nyo nga preferences ko at mabalik tayo kay Cheol."

"Pretend na lang tayo na di natin alam na crush niya si Jihoon."

"Anong crush?"

"Oh, Jihoon anong ginagawa mo dito sa tindahan?"

Napalingon si Choi Seungcheol.

"Jun, tangina mo." pagbalik ng masamang tingin kay Junhui. Pero kakikitaan mo ng kaunting pamumula ang mga pisngi ni Seungcheol. 

"Kailan pa, kuya?" tanong ni Hansol. 

"Matagal na yan, nung mga bata pa lang tayo." pagbisto ni Mingyu. 

Oo, they've been the best of friends mula pagkabata. Magkumare ang mga nanay nila, so might as well maging magkalaro ang kanilang mga anak. Nagtagal ito hanggang sa high school. Oo, lilima lang sila sa kanilang circle of friends, pero only Seungcheol can get the message through to Jihoon. 

Kilalang kilala na ni Seungcheol si Jihoon. Ulo hanggang paa, Loob hanggang labas.

Mula noong third year, unti-unti nang natanto ni Seungcheol ang lihim na paggiliw niya sa bestfriend nya.

Napabalik na ang tatlo sa kanilang pwesto.

"Uy, Jihoon!"

"Pati ba naman ikaw, Hansol?"

Tama naman si Hansol. Papunta nga sa tindahan si Jihoon. Ayaw pa ring maniwala ni Seungcheol hanggang nakatindig na si Jihoon sa harap niya. Naka t-shirt at shorts.

"Pagbilhan nga po, dalawang Pancit Canton. Isang calamansi, isang chilimansi."

"Ji, maupo ka muna." umusod sina Seungcheol at Hansol. May lugar na sa gitna nilang dalawa at doon naupo ang kanilang kaibigan.

"Almusal o tanghalian?"

"Parehas, Gyu."

"Halata nga sa mga muta mo." siya namang pagtanggal niya gamit ang mga buto ng kanyang daliri. Inayos na rin niya ang buhok nya.

Umakbay na si Seungcheol.

"Ji, teka." Tumingin si Jihoon sa kanya. Gamit ang kanyang daliri ay kinuha ang isang hibla ng pilik mata na nasa bandang pisngi niya.

"Wala ka namang gagawin, diba?" tanong ni Jun. 

"Meron, yun paring paper namin about sa Pasko."

"Ji, payong kaibigan. Allow yourself to take a break. Ilang taon ka nang ganyan. Puro aral." tuloy ni Jun. 

"Hindi ko afford magpahinga. I have to make this work. Kami na lang ni Mama ang magkasama dito." kinuha na nya ang dalawang pack ng Pancit Canton. 

"We get it, Ji. We do. However pagbigyan mo naman yung sariling mong sumaya, magmahal." dagdag ni Hansol.

"Ang tanong, meron ba?" kailangang ilipat na ang usapan. Mga bagay na ganyan ay dapat sinasamahan ng alak, alak at maraming alak. 

"Meron yan, Ji. You don't have to look that far." suhestiyon ni Mingyu sabay tingin kay Seungcheol. The latter clenching his fist, akmang mananakot sa former. 

"Tignan ko na lang kung makakasunod ako mamaya. Una na ko."

Tumayo na sa pagkakaupo si Jihoon. 

"Sige na, Ji. Enjoy your brunch!" Seungcheol greeted. 

Jihoon walked back to his place of comfort. Of warmth. 

"Nak, may tumatawag sa'yo sa Messenger. Di ko muna sinasagot."

Ah, baka yung group call nila. Binunot na nya ang charger at sumali sa video call nila sa Messenger. 

Minghao: Huy, Ji! Woke up like this? 

Jihoon: Walang excuses. /Nangisi/

Jeonghan: Now na complete na tayo, any updates? 

Jisoo: Yung kapitalismong nagta-thrive tuwing Holiday season, does that count? 

Minghao: Fuck capitalism, am I right? 

Jeonghan: Hear, hear. Ikaw, Jihoon? 

Jihoon: I think I have to continue attending sa Simbang Gabi. Sobrang tied sa Catholic context ng Pasko yung Pilipinas at mga tradisyon nito during Christmas, unlike other countries. How does it stil persist, I still have to answer. 

Jisoo: You already had a thought after one night sa simbahan? Sana all. 

Minghao: Baka magka-impromptu exorcism pag pumasok ka, Hong. 

Jeonghan: Okay, stop with the bickering now. Glad that we have ideas. Pero we still have to structure our paper well so sana makapagkita tayo soon. 

Jihoon: Kung magseset kayo, G lang ako. 

Jisoo: Same. 

Minghao: Ang tanong, sisipagin kaya yung leader natin? 

Pagtawa nilang lahat. Where's the lie? 

Jeonghan: Alam mo ikaw, Minghao. Anyways keep up the good work and Merry Christmas daw sabi ni Mam Domingo. 

Isa-isa na nilang binaba ang video call. 

Binuksan nya ang laptop. Doon tumambad sa screen ang blangkong document. The cursor blinking at the first line ticks him off, kinukutya ang nagawa niyang wala. 

He grunts, hoping may mahukay na salita upang masimulan ang project nila. 

\----

"Kwon, okay ka lang?" 

Tanong ni Seokmin na nababahala ng wala sa oras. 

"Okay lang ako, Seok. Thank you."

Magpahanggang sa pagtungo sa kapilya ay kailangang sabay pa rin sila. Nauunang maglakad sina Seungkwan at Chan, sinusundan ni Wonwoo ang dalawa at baka magbangayan pa ng di oras; habang si Seokmin ay sinabayan sa paglakad si Soonyoung.

Biglang tumalikod si Chan. Magpapasinaya ng usapang ang paksa ay si Kwon Soonyoung.

"So, kayo na ni Jihoon?"

Naulinigan ni Seungkwan at sumali na rin sa usapan. "Alam mo Lee Chan, wala sa dugo nyan ang lumantod."

"Gago, hindi ganun yon." tanggi ng nasabing simuno. 

"Binalik lang yung jacket na naiwan ko sa loob kahapon. Walang malisya."

Ayaw tanggapin ni Chan ang sagot. "Dyan nagsimula yung lolo't lola ko. Sa 'walang malisya' ."

"Chan, yung humps!" babala ni Wonwoo. 

Sa paglalakad ng paatras ay napaupo si Chan. Pasalamat sa gomang humps na sumalo ng puwit nya.

Lumapit si Kwon at inabot ang kamay upang tulungang tumayo ang pinakabata nilang kaibigan. Time for a truce dahil dinig na ang mga awiting pamasko ng koro.

Ngunit hindi mapalagay si Wonwoo kaya tinignan nyang muli ang kanyang bestfriend. Oo nakangiti ito ngunit may panlalata sa tinig. Marahil, pagod ito sa kanyang trabaho.

"Mauna na kayo, Seok. May itatanong lang ako kay Soonyoung."

Um-oo naman si Lee Seokmin at lumakad na silang tatlo. "Bantayan mo yang dalawang yan!" habiling pahabol.

Nang makalayo ay piniling maupo ni Wonwoo sa tabi ng tindahang sumusulpot tuwing Nobyembre hanggang sa Bagong Taon. 

"Bakit, Won. May problema ba?"

"Isang salabat nga po. Saka Tiger Biscuit." pakiusap ni Wonwoo sa tindera. Kumuha na siya ng isang pakete habang nagsasalin sa isang baso ang tindera. Inabot niya kay Wonwoo at binayaran naman nya. Matapos bayaran ay binigay nya ang mga biniling minandal kay Soonyoung.

"Para saan to, Won?" kanyang pagtataka.

"Kwon, alam kong namumutla ka. Pwede ka namang hindi sumama ngayon kung hirap ka. Maiintindihan ni Lord yun."

"Okay lang ako, Won. Galing lang akong trabaho. Christmas Rush kaya ganon na lang yung tambak ng gawain. Besides, pangako kong kukumpletuhin ko to this year."

"If that's the case, kainin mo na muna yan. Baka agawin mo kay Monsignor yung grail nya mamaya sa gutom."

Tinulak na marahan ni Soonyoung si Wonwoo. "Gago ka talaga, Won." Isang ngisi bago nagpasalamat, nangakong babayaran. 

Tinapik naman ni Wonwoo ang balikat nya. "Wag mo nang bayaran, Soonyoung. Okay lang. Inumin mo na yan at baka lumamig na yung salabat. Sunod ka na lang sa loob ha?" Lumakad na papuntang kapilya si Wonwoo

Soonyoung sipped the hot concoction. "Oo, ba. Salamat dito, Won." Binuksan na nya yung biskwit at kumain ng isang piraso. 

Nagkalaman din ang tiyan ni Soonyoung. Pinanood nya ang mga batang may angking kulit habang pinapatahimik nila ang kapwa bata nila. Mula sa malayo, dinig ang mabilis na yabag ng mga paa. Tumatakbo sa direksyon ng tindahan. 

"Ale, isang kape nga ho." hinahabol ang hininga.

"Nagmamadali ka ata." banggit ni Soonyoung. 

"Akala ko late na ko. Makakapagkape pa pala ako."

Tinignan nya ang kanyang kausap.

"Soonyoung, right?"

"Akala ko di mo ko kilala, Jihoon." They both remembered. 

"Pfft." He shrugged. "Pwede ba?" his eyes pointed at the long cemented stack of hollow blocks built to beautify the road with plants. Soonyoung responds with a quick nod. 

"Salabat?" tanong niya.

"Hindi ako nagkakape."

"Ano? Anong inaalmusal mo, Milo?" 

Napatingin si Soonyoung sa kanya. "Bakit, may problema ka don?"

"Wala." Jihoon huffed a sigh just north of laughter. "It's... it's cute." This brings the other to smile as well. 

They both look at the kids who bask in the joyous spirit of the season. Running. Chasing one another. The excitement of Christmas running in their veins.

"Nakakamiss maging bata no? Yung mga panahong we make the most out of the Holidays?"

"Actually..." Lee Jihoon sips his cup of Joe. "... ang miss ko talaga yung Aguinaldo."

"Diba?! Now that we're adults, kailangan nating kumayod."

"We grew up and suddenly, limot na natin yung diwa ng Pasko." he concluded. 

"But it doesn't have to be that way." With his thumb, he rubbed the plastic container, sensing the heat escaping to the cold environment of Hanging Amihan. 

"Kaya ba sumama ka dun sa mga bata kagabi?"

Soonyoung stood up in his shock. "Paano mo nalaman yun?"

"Wala, I just recognized your voice. Sapaw ka, Soonyoung."

"Hoy, grabe ka sakin Jihoon."

Naupong muli si Kwon Soonyoung. 

"Pero, going back, nasa atin if we want to withdraw from the same wonder at happiness natin tuwing Pasko."

"Yeah, I get it. Pero the moment na hawak ka na sa leeg ng kapitalismo, it's hard to go back." Napaubos si Jihoon ng kanyang inumin.

"Aren't we all? Christmas or not, pare-pareho tayong alipin ng mga naghaharing-uri. Punyeta." Siya ring nilagok ang salabat.

Naghaharing-uri? Well that's a word Jihoon doesn't hear often dito sa baranggay.

"I'm writing this paper. Isang group paper about sa Pasko dito sa bansa. And I'm struggling to find a great starting point."

"Yung mga sinabi natin kanina..."

"May naka-una na nun."

"Hmmm. I see something. Bakit September nagsisimula ang Pasko natin? What makes the Filipino Christmas experience unique? Why is it so? Gusto ko ring malaman ang sagot sa mga tanong na yan."

Wow. There's more to him than meets the eye, he thought. 

"Soonyoung."

"Hm?"

"Natabig mo yung biscuit mo." Kwon Soonyoung may have gotten carried away.

Akmang pupulutin na ni Jihoon nang gawin din ito ni Soonyoung.

Sa hindi maipaliwanag na dahilan ay tila huminto ang oras sa pagtatagpo ng kanilang mga mata. Kung may ibig bang ipakahulugan ang nasabing tinginan ay sila lamang ay may alam.

"Jihoon! Tara na!" isang tinig ang tumawag. Hinayaan na ni Jihoon na si Soonyoung ang pumulot.

"It was nice talking with you."

"Ako rin."

"See you around, Soonyoung." isang ngiti bago tumalikod at tumakbo papalapit kay Seungcheol. Tumayo na rin sya at pinanood muna ang paglayo ng kaibigang nakahuntahan bago lumakad.

"Yeah, see you around."


	3. Diecisiete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you have to listen to the [song](https://youtu.be/Ak0MkTd3SlQ).

"Teka lang, Manong!" pumara si Soonyoung sa isang jeep na di mahulugang karayom.

He stood on the step and firmly grasped the upper frame of the jeepney and one of the metal appendages at the side of its entrance. The drag of air hitting his body is testing every fibre of strength his body still possessed, after a long day's work.

Sasabit si Kwon Soonyoung ngayong gabi, makauwi lang. Makaabot lang sa Simbang Gabi. Ito ang buhay ni Soonyoung. Susuungin ang bawat alon ng buhay, maitawid lang ang mga pangangailangan niya sa araw-araw.

Dama nya ang vibration ng kanyang cellphone. Mayhaps hinahanap na sya ng mga kaibigan nya at piniling antayin na makababa bago basahin.

Bumaba na sya sa kanto at doon na nga nya tinignan ang text message.

"Sunod ka dito sa carinderia ni Mang Andoy, sabi ni Seungkwan. Alam kong di ka pa naghahapunan."  
\- Wonwoo

Napangiti si Soonyoung. Ang palad niya sa mga kaibigan niyang looking out for one another. Pangalawang pamilya na kung ituring. Sa gulat nya ay mayroong umakbay sa kanya.

"Soonyoung!"

"O, Seokmin! Anong ginagawa mo, wala ka dun sa karinderya?"

"Papunta pa lang ako. Tara, sabay na tayo?"

Lumakad nang una si Kwon Soonyoung, sunod si Seokmin. Kanilang pinagmasdan ang daan-libong budget ng Barangay San Antonio upang palamutian ang bawat kanto ng mga ilaw at parol. Wala nang klase ang mga bata kaya sagad-sagad ang paglalaro hanggang magsimula ang Misa de Gallo.

"Namiss ko to. Last year, puro face mask ang nakasabit sa Christmas Tree."

Oo. Isang taon mula nang magsimula ang pandemyang gumimbal sa sandaigdigan at kumitil sa ilang milyong tao.

"Ako rin naman. At dapat ganito rin pasko dito sa Pinas last year kung may maayos at konkretong plano. Kung nagtravel ban agad." tuloy ang pagmuni sa mga hindi na maibabalik.

"Salamat Tatay Di-"

"Gago ka Seokmin." Aambahan na ni Soonyoung si Lee Seokmin. The latter is weak in the knees, crouched, covering his face. Takot na takot.

"I was just kidding, eto naman di mabiro. I still remember everything. We cried a River, remember?" Seokmin raised his fist clenched firm.

"And we fought back. Kaya nagtino yung bansa."

"And look where we are now." Seokmin streched his arms to look at the difference, the improvement in public service.

Sa kanilang paglalakad ay tanaw na nila ang mga mesang nakaayos. At ang mga kaibigan nilang kumakaway. Nilapitan na nilang dalawa ang kanilang nga kaibigan.

"Para kayong mga tanga." ani Lee Chan. Walang preno. Mahinang dinagukan ni Wonwoo, just because he's more collected doesn't mean he won't retaliate.

"Okay lang yun Won. Eto kasing si Seokmin babanat ng very bad joke."

"Usapang DDS nanaman ba yan? Akala ko ba iiwan na natin yan last year." paglinaw ni Seungkwan.

"Yeah I know. Ang sarap lang biruin ni Kwon paminsan-minsan. Agit na agit talaga to pagdating don."

"Hindi ka ba naman magagalit sa dinami-daming inosenteng nadadamay sa mga walang kwentang gyera na walang pinatutunguhan?"

"O sya, mamili ka na daw. Pakain ni Seungkwan dahil dumating na ang 13th month nya." anyaya ni Wonwoo.

"Salamat, Seungkwan!" sabay nilang pasalamat. Nauna na si Soonyoung.

"Mang Andoy, isang order ng mechado saka daawang kanin."

"Sige 'nak. Padala ko na lang dyan sa mesa nyo."

"Salamat po!"

Bumalil si Kwon sa kanilang pwesto. Pinagbukas na siya ni Seokmin ng isang bote ng Sprite. Palibhasa uhaw mula sa biyahe, dahil napangalahati na nya ang laman.

"Huy, baka mabusog ka na nyan." babala ni Seungkwan.

Ibinaba ng isang tauhan sa karinderya ang kanyang order, at kumuha na sya ng kubyertos. Ito na ang pamilya nya ngayon dahil ulilang lubos na si Soonyoung.

His parents died during a storm when the only words he could mutter was only "Mama" and "Papa". Soonyoung's relatives took it to themselves to raise Soonyoung, and they raised him like their own son. However, out of his hiya, he thanked them for their care throughout the years that he yearned for affection only parents could give him and decided to live separately. His relatives took it with a heavy heart at first, but knowing that they raised a fighter, their hearts were eased.

"Dadalaw ka dito ah? Mamimiss ka namin."

"Mamimiss ko rin kayo. Maraming maraming salamat sa lahat." paalam nya bago gumawa ng isang buhay para sa sarili nya.

Noong una, mahirap mag-sarili. Ngunit nang makilala nya si Wonwoo at ang mga kapitbahay nya dito sa Barangay San Antonio, napalagay ang loob nya. Living alone isn't lonely anymore, not with the not-so-quiet presence of Seungkwan, Chan, Seokmin and their collective voice of reason Wonwoo.

"Iuuwi mo ba pa yang bag mo, Kwon?" tanong ni Chan. Tapos na ang pa-hapunan ni Seungkwan. Mga tiyan nila'y hinihimas-himas, di makahinga sa kabusugan.

"Noche Buena season 1" ika nga ni Seokmin.

"Hindi na, anong oras na oh." tinignan na nya ang relos. May kalahating oras pa pero upang magpababa ng kinain. Bumalik si Seungkwan sa mesa nila matapos bayaran lahat ng kanilang kinain at ininom.

"Ano, tara na?" aya ni Boo Seungkwan.

Tumayo na rin sila. Wala nang ipag-aalala si Mang Andoy dahil sininop ng nakatatandang Soonyoung at Wonwoo ang kanilang pinagkainan.

Lumakad silang magkakasabay, papunta ng simbahan.

"Kilala mo si Jihoon?" tinanong nya yung pinakabata sa kanila.

"Oo. Ka-edad mo. Oo mas matangkad ka pero grabe yung talino ni Jihoon."

"Yun ang kwento dito. Literal na bahay-aral kahit nung high school pa lang daw." dagdag ni Seokmin.

Wonwoo had something to contribute too. "Class valedictorian namin ata yan nung elementary. Hanga nga ko kasi he still has it in him, kahit ang typical na nangyayari, sa Elem lang magaling tapos pagdating ng High School, wala nang honors. Or may honor pa rin sa high school tapos sa college, nabubuhay sa singko at midyear classes."

"Ouch." was all Soonyoung reacted. Seungkwan can't help overhearing the gossiping on that one man.

"Kwon, crush mo ba si Jihoon?"

"Yung crush mo, yung si Hansol oh? Papunta rin?" pagdistract ni Soonyoung, nagturo sa malayo.

"Haha very funny. Hindi mo parin sinagot tanong ko, Soonyoung." hindi kumbinsido si Seungkwan.

"Sagutin mo na yung tanong, wala namang mawawala."

"Pati ikaw, Wonwoo?"

"Crush mo ba sya? Oo o hindi lang naman isasagot mo. Hindi naman to essay." Chan giving his best shot in getting that answer from his kuya.

"Uhhh, cute sya pag ngumiti." sagot nya.

"Paligoy-ligoy talaga. Oo o hindi?" inulit ni Seokmin.

"Hindi. Cute sya pero hindi ko sya crush."

Pa. Soonyoung's mind omitted the last word, implying a possibility that would elicit a lot of squeals, especially from Seokmin. But the thought keeps the smile on his face. The memory of Jihoon finding his "Milo-drinking arse for breakfast" cute, same with how he has the same childish enthusiasm when joining kids with their Christmas caroling. The intellectual conversations that they did yesterday, although he can strike similar topics with his friends, there's something different about it that left the impression.

Kamay ni Wonwoo ang gigising sa kanyang diwa matapos matigil ang paglakad. Si Wonwoo na lang ang nasa harapan nya. Sa sobrang excited nung tatlo, naiwan nanaman sila.

"Anong nangyari sa'yo, Soonyoung?"

Naghahanap si Soonyoung ng sagot nang makita niya sa tabing-daan ang kariton ng tindera ng bibingka at puto bumbong, isang indikasyon ng Kapaskuhan.

"Wala, natakam ako sa bibingka." Lumapit si Soonyoung sa tindahan. "Ate dalawang bibingka po."

"Kakakain lang natin ah?"

"Pagkauwi natin saka ko kakainin." pagdadahilan pa nya.

"At dalawa? Susundin mo talaga payo ng Ben & Ben ano?"

Bil'han mo siya ng bibingka.  
Dahil ikaw na ang aking tadhana.

Hindi na nya malusutan ang skepticism at wit ni Wonwoo, so he just shuts up.

"Soonyoung, edukadong tao si Jihoon."

"So? Anong problema kung hindi ako nagcollege? Produktibong parte pa rin ako ng lipunan." napatingin si Soonyoung.

"Alam ba nya kung bakit?"

Natahimik ang Kwon. Ang mga salitang bumubuo ng ingay na nakakarindi, nagbabalik. Akala nya'y natakasan na nya ang nakalipas. Hindi pa. Ang simoy ay lumalamig at ang hininga nya'y bumibilis. Kanyang dinakot ang mga hibla ng buhok niya, utak nya'y sinusubukang ibalik ang kontrol sa katawan nito. Magulo na ang paligid. Ang alam nya, pinaupo siya ni Seokmin sa halamanan sa gilid ng daan at mahigpit ang kapit ni Wonwoo sa kanyang kamay. Si Chan ay hinahagod ang likod. Nagtungo ang lahat ng kanyang ikalawang pamilya.

"Inhale 1, 2, 3, 4..." paalala ni Seungkwan.

Sa tulong ng mga kaibigan nya ay unti-unting nanumbalik ang normal.

"Eto, inom ka muna ng tubig." inabutan sya ng tubig.

"Ayos ka na? Wag ka na muna tumuloy, Soonyoung."

"Hindi, Chan. Ayos lang ako. Tara na. Malapit na magsimula yung misa."

Tumayo na si Soonyoung at lumakad, bitbit ang dalawang plastic bag ng bibingka. Si Seokmin at Chan ay nakaalalay. Si Seungkwan ay pinagagalitan ang Wonwoo.

Pumasok na sila ng simbahan. Wala nang uupuan kaya tumayo na lamang sila sa gilid. Lilingap-lingap ng tingin si Kwon Soonyoung; hinahanap ang pagbibigyan ng bibingka, ayon sa awit ng Ben & Ben. Ngunit di nya matagpuan ang binata. At nagsisimula na ang misa. Mabilis ang daloy dahil hindi na inawit ang Papuri at Panginoon Maawa Ka. Nagtuloy agad sa mga pagbasa at salmong tugunan.

Tahimik ang kalungkutan ni Soonyoung ngunit pinawi ito ng yakap mula sa likod.

"Sorry, Soonyoung."

"Wag mong sisihin yung sarili mo, Won."

"Hindi mo sya mahanap?"

Isang buntung hininga ang sagot.

"Makinig ka na lang sa Misa." Tapik ni Wonwoo sa balikat nya. Kaso tapos na ang sermon ng pari. Nasa rito na sila ng pag-aalay.

Itinuon na ni Soonyoung ang atensyon sa taimtim na panalangin. Isang kahali-halinang tinig ang kumakanta ng Offertory Song na maririnig lang tuwing Pasko ng Pagsilang. Dito, hindi siya sinasabayan ng koro.

/ _Alay namin, sa iyong pagdating_  
_Kabutihan, pag-asa't mga pusong tapat_  
_Samo namin ay iyong dinggin_  
_Galak at kapayapaan, nawa ay kamtin_ /

Sa tainga ni Soonyoung ay pamilyar ang naririnig nya.

Could it be?

Tiningala nya ang lugar ng choir. Naroroon ang piyanista at ang koro. Ngunit ang pumukaw ng atensyon nya ay ang soloista. Ang pagbibigyan ng bibingka.

_Lee Jihoon._

Nalantad muli ang ngiting nagliliwanag. Habang inihahandog ang mga kailangan sa Banal na Komunyon, tinig ni Jihoon ang pumupuno sa kabanalan ng oras na iyon.

/ _Itong alak at tinapay, mga bungang alay_  
_Halo ng pawis at biyaya ng langit_  
_Sa aming pag-ibig sa kapwa't kapatid_  
_Bubunga ng buhay, na Iyong bigay_ /

Gaya ng winikang ikaanim ni Jesus, naganap na para kay Kwon Soonyoung.

Ito na ang sagot sa tanong ng kanyang mga kaibigan. Ang bawat pag-alaala niya sa naging pag-uusap kagabi, sa mga inasal ni Jihoon sa kanya at ang angking rikit ni Jihoon na hindi niya malimot.

Labi na lamang ang sumasabay sa mga awitin, dahil pinili nyang pakinggan ang boses ni Jihoon, ihiwalay ang nasabing boses kapag buong koro na ang umaawit.

Oo, kasama na siya sa mga panalangin ni Soonyoung.

Dahil gusto na nya si Jihoon.

At hindi maitago ng kanyang mukha ang ligayang dulot ng pagkaunawa nya.

Amen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHOIR JIHOON OMG
> 
> anyways the political reference did u see 👀


	4. Dieciocho

Hinatak ni Mingyu ang dalawa nyang kasama. 

"Dumito nga kayo!" pinagalitan ni Mingyu si Hansol at Junhui. Nakayukyok nanaman ang dalawa sa kanilang mga cellphone, ang kanilang pakialam sa paligid nila ay naglalaho kapag nagliliwanag ang screen. 

"Langya, ako talaga ang kuya dito." buntong ni Mingyu. 

Kamuntik-mutikan nang masagi ng tricycle ang kanyang mga kaibigan. Ayaw nyang siya ang sumalo ng malutong-lutong na mura ng nagmamaneho. Tungkulin iyan ni Choi Seungcheol.

"No, you're not." sumulpot sa kanilang likod ang kanilang kuyang tunay. Sandigan nila sa tuwina. Presensya pala ni Seungcheol ang magpapahinto ng kanilang pagtitig sa cellphone.

"Saan ka galing?" tanong ni Jun.

"Wala, namalengke lang ako tas hinanap ko lang kayo."

"Ah talaga ba? Hindi ka galing kay..." naputol ang sinasabi ni Hansol pagtingin sa harap. "... Jihoon!"

Nakasalubong nila ang kaibigan, mga high-fives at ilang saglit na yakap.

"Nakapambahay ka pero ang layo ata ng pupuntahan mo." kumento ni Mingyu. 

"Ah, eto ba?" Tipikal na kasuotan para kay Jihoon. Payak na t-shirt, shorts, tsinelas at yung cap.

Lumapit si Seungcheol at tinanggal ang face mask na nakasabit sa kanyang tainga. Sinisiko naman ni Mingyu si Jun. Mukhang hindi na titigilan to. 

"Tapos na ang pandemya, Ji."

"Sorry, force of habit."

"Saan ka pupunta?" tuloy sa pag-inquire ni Hansol.

"Ah, dyan sa may 7/11. Tinamad na ko magluto ng almusal so ayun."

"Sige, sama ako." banggit ni Seungcheol.

"Ako rin!" pinangalawahan ni Junhui, na sinundan ng pagtapak ni Seungcheol sa paa ni Junhui.

"Ako rin uuwi na ko." nagkamot ng ulo si Jun

"Tara na, Cheol?"

Cheol. When Jihoon drop the Filipino honorific, he can't help his heart leaping.

"O sige, una na kami ah?" Nauna nang lumakad si Jihoon.

Jun mouthed what he ought to say. "May utang ka sakin." at tinanguan naman ito ni Seungcheol.

Bilang mga mamamayan sa urbanisadong lugar, ang 7-11 ay ilang kanto lang ang layo. Isang alternate road bilang bahagi ng Christmas Lane ng MMDA.

"Anong gusto mo, libre ko na?" Pinamimili ng nakababata ng kung anumang nais nya mula sa mga freezer at steamer ng convenience store.

"Yan lang bibilin mo?" Tinuro ni Seungcheol ang isang bote ng Kopiko 78. "Dagdagan mo na, libre kita ngayon."

"Seryoso ka?" hindi nga makapaniwala si Jihoon. "Kung bilhin ko yung buong laman nitong steamer, papayag ka?" 

"Gago ka rin no? Kumuha ka na. Magbabago pa isip ko nyan." Seungcheol fondly tousled his hair. 

Kinuha ni Jihoon ang tongs at ipinaghanda ang sarili nya ng hotdog sandwich. Tumungo na sila sa counter at naging totoo sa salita si Seungcheol.

"Kainin mo na yan, di na yan masarap pag malamig." A second rate invite to stay and talk for a while. "While" meaning hours, possibly a lifetime because Seungcheol prays it so.

They sat and ate. Seungcheol went for a bola-bola siopao and a regular Mountain Dew.

"Hindi ka ba magkakasakit sa bato, Cheol? Puro softdrinks ah?"

"Wag mo kong isipin, ikaw nga tong nakakailang kape. Tangina buti hindi ka nagpapalpitate." pagkagat niya sa siopao.

"Actually, I did. Multiple times."

"Hoy Jihoon, akin na nga yan! Magtigil ka na dyan." inagaw ni nakakatanda ang kape nya. Pilit namang inaagaw pabalik ni Jihoon. 

"Akin na nga yan?!" The moment na nakanguso na si Jihoon, he can't resist. Ibinababa na nya sa mesa ang bote.

"Jihoon, please. Bawasan mo na kape. Alagaan mo rin naman sarili mo, who knows what would happen if you..." nabalik ang tingin ni Jihoon sa kanya. "Sobra-sobra na yung ginagawa mo para makagraduate on time. Give yourself a break din."

"Thank you, Seungcheol." 

Tahimik na pinaikot ang daliri sa bibig ng bote, hanggang sa nabuksan ang panibagong paksa. 

"Bakit wala ka pang girlfriend?" 

"Bakit mo naman naitanong yan?" sabay sipsip ng Mountain Dew. 

"Wala. I mean ang tagal-tagal na nating magkaibigan pero ni minsan hindi pa kita nakikitang nagjojowa. Swerte nung babaeng mamahalin mo." Tumitig na lamang sa labas si Jihoon. 

Sa isip-isip ni Seungcheol, "Kung alam mo lang." 

\---

Isang impromptu meeting ang pinatawag ni lider Yoon Jeonghan. Sa hapon nilang piniling magkita, kaya nakapagbihis pa si Jihoon. 

"Kaya ba today, Jisoo?" tanong ni Jihoon on behalf of the group

"Sorry, had to drop my sister off sa kung saan mang pupuntahan nya." paliwanag niya. 

"Dito talaga?" sabay-sabay nilang tinignan ang karatula. 

The Coffee Project. 

"Coffee Bean na lang tayo?" mungkahi ni Minghao. 

A consensus was reached, followed by Jeonghan giving a ride for Minghao. With Jihoon coming with Jisoo.

Ang hinlalato ni Minghao ay tirik na tirik sa kanilang paglayo sa nasabing shop. Isang mensahe para sa pamilyang nangangasiwa nito. Ang mga nangangamkam ng mga sakahan, at sila'y lubhang napopoot dito.

Makailang minuto ay pumarada na ang mga kotse malapit sa Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf at mula roon ay nilakad na nila. Sila'y pumwesto na at kinuha ni Jisoo ang mga order, bilang siya ang nahuli.

"Any developments, guys?" wala nang patumpik-tumpik. 

"I chose to delve into the strength ng Christian faith sa mga tradisyon natin tuwing Pasko, tapos nadamay na rin yung extended family and other Filipino habits such as utang na loob."

Wow, Xu Minghao, sa isip ni Jihoon. 

"Ikaw, Ji?"

He hasn't really had something cohesive written so he'll just wing his answer and work his way around that. And then the memory kicked in.

"Bakit September nagsisimula ang Pasko sa Pilipinas?" sa boses ni Soonyoung niya naalala at ang gunita ay naging salita. Sinang-ayunan naman ito ni Jeonghan.

Salamat kay Kwon Soonyoung at may ihahakbang na siyang una sa pagsusulat. 

Walang anupaman ay bitbit na ni Jisoo ang mga kape na nasa reusable bottle.

"Itong meeting na to, kaya naman sa Messenger yan. Napagastos nanaman ako." daing ni Jisoo.

"Ang sabihin mo, kuripot ka lang." banat ni Jeonghan at tinawanan naman ng dalawang kasama ang munting bangayan.

They did manage to be productive, but only in the first hour. The next hours, well, that's a story for another time. When the cafe blasted the Mariah Carey classic "All I Want For Christmas Is You", they told themselves they had to lip-sync for their paper's sake. Parang after-exam lang ang peg ng hang-out. 

Oras na para magkanya-kanya. Hinanap na ni Ate Hong si designated driver Jisoo. Apparently, getting drunk in the afternoon is an experience one shouldn't miss out.

Tinahak na ni Jihoon ang mga daan at kalye pabalik ng Baranggay San Antonio. Alas-sais na ng gabi nang marating niya ang kanto nila. Nagkalat ang mga videoke na sari-saring kanta para sa lahat ng edad. Mula sa mga mapanakit ng December Avenue hanggang sa mga piyesa ni Basil Valdez. May ilang waring playlist ni Aunt Julie ang iniiwang tumutunog, para sa mga Christmas Party at reunion na napaaga.

"Ang hilig ng mga Pilipino magdiwang." natanto niya nang pasukin na nya ang gate ng kanilang bahay. 

"O, Jihoon. Kumain ka na ba? Nakasaing na ko, init mo na lang yung ulam."

"Hindi na, Ma. Pag-uwi ko na lang sa Misa. Busog pa ko."

"Malamig sa labas, Ji. Magjacket ka."

Kung kasama nila ang mga matatanda, malamang nasabihan na si Jihoon ng walang galang. Ngunit ayos lamang ito kay Mama Lee, dahil sila na lamang ang magkatuwang at ang pagtanggal sa "po" at "opo" ay hindi nangangahulugan ng kawalang-galang. Bagkus para sa mag-ina natin, isa itong senyales ng malapit na loob sa isa't isa.

Kinuha ni Jihoon ang jacket at nagpalit ng tsinelas bago lumakad. Siya na mismo ang naglock ng kanilang bahay dahil si Mama Lee ang nakatoka na lector ngayong gabi.

Sa kanyang paglakad, kasabay niya ang marami pa from all walks of life, from all ages. Gone are the days na 15-65 years old lang ang maari sa labas.

Nang malapit na si Jihoon sa gate ng simbahan, nahagip ng kanyang paningin ang taong inaasahan niya. Nagmabagal siya upang panoorin. 

Ang braso ni Kwon Soonyoung ang kinakapitan ng isang nakakatanda, samantalang ang isa ay nakaalalay sa likuran. Dahan-dahan ng paglakad, bawat hakbang ay sinisigurado na patag ang daang inaapakan. Dinig sa ilang metrong layo ang usapan. 

"Hindi mo naman kailangang gawin to, kuya Kwon." sabi ng apong kasama ng matanda. 

"Ano ka ba Lance, miss ko na rin si Ka Nita."

"Sige na, iho salamat. Malapit naman na tayo, kaya ko na to. Baka sabihin nila ikaw ang apo ko."

Nangiti si Kwon. Sinalo na ni Lance si Ka Nita at pinagmasdan ang paglakad ng maglola papasok ng simbahan.

Nanatili sa kanyang lugar si Jihoon nang tumalikod si Soonyoung at tawagin siya. The latter approached him.

"Uy, Ji!"

"Hi, Soonyoung." binati ng isang simpleng ngiti ng mga labi.

"Saan ka galing?"

Tumuloy na sila sa paglakad. Mukhang malayo ang panggagalingan ni Father. Diyes minutos makalipas ang alas-siyete na pero wala pa rin siya. 

"Ah, nagpalit lang ako ng tsinelas tapos tumuloy na ko dito. Galing ako sa mga kagrupo ko dun sa paper."

"Yung sa pasko?"

"Oo. Yun parin."

"Wala ka pa rin nasusulat?"

Napakamot ng ulo si Jihoon. Bistado. "Salamat pala, Soonyoung."

Natingin sa kanya. "Bakit naman? Biglaan?"

"Sa'yo kasi nanggaling yung idea na isusulat ko. Yung sa -Ber Months na paskuhan dito sa bansa."

"Edi dapat i-credit mo ko. Sama mo ko sa citations ah." saad ng confident na Kwon, napangisi niya si Jihoon. The latter was no longer shocked about Soonyoung knowing the synonym for references. 

"Oo nga pala Jihoon, ikaw ba kumanta kahapon?"

"Kulang kasi sa kakanta kagabi kaya hinatak ako ni Mama sa choir loft."

"Ikaw na lang kaya kumanta sa buong misa? Baka magsakristan na lang ako dahil sa'yo." biro niya. Half-meant.

"Hindi na, hindi ako pangganon."

"Bakit naman?"

Lingid sa kaalaman ni Jihoon that his companion is making the most out of their stroll to the church.

"I don't know. Hindi naman talaga ako singer, pero tinuruan ako ni Papa ng konti."

"Asan na pala ang Papa mo?"

Tahimik. Tumingala si Jihoon sa mga bituin. Malinaw na sagot ang nasabing kilos.

"High school pa lang ako nun."

"I...I'm sorry for asking." Soonyoung placed his hand on Jihoon's back and rubbed it. Walang ibang pagpapakahulugan kundi pakikiramay.

"No, it's okay."

"Kung nasaan man siya..." lumilingap ang tingin ni Soonyoung sa mga bituin na nagniningning, waring mga anghel na nagsisiawitan ng Venite Adoremus. O come let us adore Him.

"... I'm sure he's proud of you."

"Salamat."

"Pinalaki niya ang isang responsable at masikap na Lee Jihoon. Kaya sigurado ako masaya siya na nandyan ka para kay Tita Lee."

"Tita Lee?"

"Nakakausap ko naman nanay mo, Ji. Diba ilang buwan ka din sa dorm."

"Oh, oo nga pala. So, kilala mo na pala ako?"

"Siguro? Nakukwento ka lang niya sakin saka yung pag-aaral mo. Pero ngayon lang nagkamukha yung 'bunso' niya."

"Tinatawag pa rin niya kong, bunso?" Jihoon is a bit irked. Hindi nila namalayan na nadala na pala sila ng kanilang mga paa sa puerta ng simbahan. 

"Oo..." natatawa ng kaunti si Soonyoung. "... yung ilang moments mula sa childhood mo. Saka yung one time na-" itinuro ng kanyang mata ang natatago ng kanyang pang-ilalim bago bumalik ang tingin kay Jihoon.

"Kwon Soonyoung, manahimik ka na putcha." nais niyang tapalan ng gift wrapper at masking tape ang bunganga. Subalit ang nagawa nya lamang ay takpan ang kanyang mukha sa kahihiyan at pagkabalisa. 

"Don't say bad words, magagalit siya." Tinuro ni Soonyoung ang malaking krusipho sa altar. "Don't worry, I don't judge you. Iba naman pagkakakilala ko sa'yo."

"Panong iba?" 

"Ano-" lumalakad na ang mga ceriales at umaawit na ng pambungad na awitin ang choir. "Sige na, puntahan ko na mga kaibigan ko." 

Ilang hakbang na ang layo ni Kwon nang matanto ni Jihoon. 

Mayroong hindi maipaliwanag sa loob niya na nabubuhay sa tuwing nakakapiling niya ang binata. Nag-uudyok sa kanya upang ngumiti sa mga maliit na bagay na ginagawa ni Soonyoung sa kanya at sa mga nasa paligid niya.

"Soonyoung."

"Hmm?" tumalikod ang nasabing binata.

"Pwede ka bang pumunta bukas? Para tulungan ako dun sa paper ko about Christmas? I mean kung busy ka okay lang di-"

"Sure. After lunch ako pupunta." pinigil na ni Kwon ang pagpapaliwanag ni Ji.

"After lunch sounds great." isang malagkit na tinginan pa ang naganap sa pagitan nila. Sa gitna pa ng rito ng pagsisisi at Kyrie. 

Kung di dahil sa timpani at instrumentong tanso na panimula ng Papuri sa Diyos ay hindi matitinag ang titigan. Kung tutuusin ito ang winiwika ng puso ni Soonyoung nang lapitan na niya ang kanyang mga kaibigan. 

Papuri sa Diyos, sa kaitasaan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry seungcheol :((


	5. Diecinueve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at nangaroling na nga sila opo

"Okay na ba tong suot ko?"

"Grabe naman Soonyoung? Masyado mo namang pinaghahandaan." ani Seokmin

"Date nyo? Date nyo?" pag-uulit ni Seungkwan. 

"Shhh, let Soonyoung make landi naman." wika ni Wonwoo. 

Si Soonyoung na ang kadalasan nilang paksa. Masasaksihan nila sa unang pagkakataon ang paggalaw ni Soonyoung at mukhang maayos naman ang pagtanggap nila sa oryentasyong sekswal ni Soonyoung. 

Matapos namang suportahan ng Santo Papa ang sibil na pag-iisang dibdib ng mga magkatulad na kasarian at pagusbong ng mga personalidad at samahang kaalyado at kabahagi ng komunidad ng LGBTQ+, maging ang mga palabas na sumasalamin sa mga kwento ng komunidad, ang diskurso sa pagtanggap ng lipunan ay sumusulong.

Oo, may mga balakid pa gaya ng mga maling pagkakaunawa, ngunit sa patuloy na pagtatama at pagbibigay linaw sa pagkakaiba ng bawat letra ng akronim at mga diskriminasyong dinadanas mula sa pamilya hanggang sa lipunan, magpapanibagong-anyo ang lipunan sa hinaharap. 

"Remind me again bakit kailangan nating sumama?" pinagtataka ni Chan na parang giyera mundyal ang kanilang sasabakan.

"Moral support. Kaibigan natin tong lalantod, huy." sagot ni Seungkwan. 

"Fair point."

Nang marating na nila ang gate ng tahanan ng mga Lee, iniwan na nila si Soonyoung at lumayo ng mga ilang bahay ang kanyang mga kaibigan. Pumasok na siya ng gate.

Sa paglakad niya, ano bang dapat ika-kaba ni Soonyoung?

Tatlong katok sa pintuan.

Pinagbuksan sya ni Gng. Lee.

"O, Soonyoung, naparito ka? May kailangan ka ba, nak?"

"Good morning po." nagmano siya. "Si Jihoon po nagpapatulong dun sa paper nya."

"Ah, sige pasok ka na. Nandun sya sa sala."

Pinapasok na siya ng ina ni Jihoon. Isang talikod muna sa mga kaibigan. They are cheering silently from behind. Nag-sign of the cross pa nga si Seokmin.

Here goes nothing. Hinubad na nya ang tsinelas nya at tumuloy na sa sala. Dinatnan niya si Jihoon na nakasalampak sa sahig, kahit na nasa likuran niya ang sofa na kanyang sinasandalan.

"Ji, andito na si Soonyoung. Pag may kailangan kayo tawagin nyo lang ako ah. Itutuloy ko lang tong pinapanood ko."

"Sige na, Ma. Tapusin mo na yang pinapanood mo."

Naupo na nga si Soonyoung sa lapag. 

"What's Wrong With Secretary Kim. Hayok na sya kay Park Seo Joon." 

Nangisi si Soonyoung sa idea na nahuhumaling si Tita Lee sa mga Koreano. Napansin ito ni Jihoon. 

"May kailangan ka pa ba?"

"Wala naman, kaka-almusal ko lang."

"Bakit bihis ka ata?" nalingat ng tingin si Jihoon, mula sa laptop papunta sa isang mukhang bagong t-shirt at maong na shorts.

"Ah, ito? Sayang naman kung di masusuot. Saka nakakahiya naman sa inyo ni Tita."

This time, si Lee Jihoon naman ang nangiti. 

"Wala kang matatapos nyan kung huhuntahin mo lang ako."

"Right. So yeah. If you were asked bakit September nagsisimula ang pasko satin, what would you answer?" 

"Hmm. You want an answer na ibang iba? Many would think, oo, kapitalismo ang nag-uudyok sa mga tao upang i-immerse ang mga sarili sa spirit ng Pasko. True?" 

Sinisimulan na ni Jihoon ang pagtatype. Sa bawat pagpindot ng key sa keyboard, ay kanyang pinaparaphrase ang sinasabi ni Soonyoung into a single language. 

"True." he replied. 

"Pero does that mean na sila nagpasimula noon? Diba ganyan naman ang siste ng capitalism, ang sabayan ang pulso ng madla? Kung anong uso, yun ang inaabuso?" 

"Where are you leading into, Soonyoung?" 

"Dahil we love to celebrate. Bawat birthday, kasal, maging mga achievement." tinuro ni Soonyoung ang sandamakmak na medal ni Lee Jihoon na wala nang malugaran sa pader. 

"Yun lang?" 

"You think tapos na ko?" parang isang excited na bata kung magpaliwanag si Kwon Soonyoung. "Hindi tatanggapin yan kung ganyang kababaw yung sagot mo." 

Nagtuloy na ulit sya. "We can celebrate on any time of the year pero bakit espesyal ang Pasko at ganun na lang ang celebration? Balik tayo bago nagkaroon ng kahulugang Kristiyano. Noong panahon bago tayo sakupin, diba anihan ay kadalasan tuwing October at November." 

"Eh diba tinugma ng mga prayle ang Kristiyanismo sa mga paniniwala ng tao bago sila dumating. So lumalabas yung magandang ani ay isang blessing sa pagdating ni Jesus?" 

"Nakuha mo Jihoon!" Sa di maipaliwanag na lukso ng dugo ay napayakap ng mahigpit si Soonyoung, walang nasabi si Jihoon. Kaagad din namang pinakawalan. He cleared his throat before proceeding. 

"Ganito tayong mga Pilipino sa ngayon. Maaga ang countdown, ang decoration, ang patugtog, kasi we anticipate yung Christmas. Pero noong unang panahon, we anticipate yung ani matapos ang ilang buwang pagkayod."

"Yung pirurutong na malagkit, alam mo yun? Yung orihinal na panggawa sa puto bumbong? Doon din inaani yun." dagdag pa ni Soonyoung. 

"Oo nga, ang galing mo, Soonyoung!" 

"Nanalo ka ba sa lotto, Ji?" pag-antala ni Tita Lee. Mukhang napanood na nya ang kasal ng mga karakter ni Park Seo Joon and Park Min Young. 

"Wala lang, Ma. May masusulat na rin ako."

"Ipaghahanda ko na kayo ng merienda." 

Akmang tatayo na si Jihoon nang pigilan sya ni Soonyoung. "Ako na, Ji. Ituloy mo na yan." 

Siya namang sinunod ni Jihoon at binalik ang atensyon sa screen ng laptop. Hindi nagtagal ay binaba na ni Soonyoung ang fries at dalawang bote ng Coke Mismo. 

Kanilang pinagsaluhan ang mga ito habang namamahinga. Jihoon figured that he still has no idea about the man beside him. 

"Saan mo pala natutunan yun?" 

"Ah, kwento lang sakin yun ng mga matatanda samin sa probinsya. Oo, relihiyosa sila pero di nila nilimot yung bersyon ng kwento." 

Oo, tatanggapin na ni Jihoon ang sagot ni Soonyoung pero hindi talaga mapalagay ang loob nya. The moment na napag-ugnay ni Kwon ang kasaysayan ng mga prayleng binubura ang anumang paniniwalang hindi Kristyano sa pagdiriwang ng Pasko, Jihoon was charmed at the very least.

"Kwon?"

"Tama ba yung mga naririnig ko?" 

"Yung alin?" tuloy lang sa pagsubo ng fries. 

"Na..." 

"You can say it. Hindi naman ako madaling maooffend."

"Hindi ka nagtuloy ng college?" 

"Oo." 

"Bakit?" 

Napaisip si Soonyoung. Dumadagundong muli ang mga salita na parang punyal na nakatarak sa pagkatao ni Soonyoung. The profanities from beings you'd least expect to hear from. The pain wants to take hold of his train of thought and his beating heart. But alas, his mind is barely keeping him from bursting into tears. 

"It's okay, Soonyoung, kung hindi mo kayang sabihin sakin."

"No, ayos lang. Let's just say na hindi ko afford magcollege since ako lang mag-isa bumubuhay sa sarili ko."

This will be fine for Jihoon, kahit he wants to know more. He won't pry much on the raw truth. Little by little, he thought. The veil of mystery surrounding the man with him, making faces with the fries, will soon be lifted. 

Tumuloy na siya sa pagsulat. Gabay-gabay ni Soonyoung sa mga salitang angkop ngunit nadala ng agos ng isip. Alas-singko ng hapon na. 

The satisfaction stemming from the laptop being folded, after sending his first draft to his leader Jeonghan, makes Jihoon flash a tired smile.

"Salamat Soonyoung. Di ko to matatapos tong paper agad nang wala ka." 

"Wala yun." 

"Libre kita next time." 

To Soonyoung, the treat as payment for Jihoon's debt of gratitude seems like a door nearly closing. He has to take the opportunity. 

"Wag na. Sumama ka na lang samin."

"Saan mo naman ako dadalhin?" wari ni Jihoon. 

"Mangangaroling tayo kasama ng mga bata." 

"Anlaki-laki na natin huy, nakakahiya."

"So? May mga matatanda pa ring namamasko dahil sa pangangailangan nila. Walang pinipiling edad to. Lakas lang ng loob."

Nagdadalawang-isip pa si Jihoon. 

"Eh parang wala ka naman nun eh, knowing nung operation..." 

"Gago, tara na." Tumindig na sa kinauupuan at dali-daling sinuot ang tsinelas. "Hahabulin pa natin yung Simbang Gabi."

Sumunod naman na si Soonyoung. Sabay na silang lumabas ng bahay at kinita ang mga batang sasamahan nila. Si Soonyoung ang kumakausap sa mga bata at ang tanging humuhunta kay Jihoon. Sa bawat bahay na kanilang hintuan para manapat, laking gulat ng mga makakita at ng ilang sisigaw ng "Patawad!". Walang kasawa-sawang "Pasko na Naman" at "Sa May Bahay". 

"Jihoon, ikaw na ba yan?" 

"Ah, opo." siya namang nagmano.

Bumunot ang matandang lalaki sa kanyang bulsa at patagong inabot ang lukot na isandaang piso. 

"Eto, pangload mo."

"Ay, salamat po, tito." pagngiti nya bilang pasalamat. Sinabayan naman ng mga bata ng "Thank you, thank you, ang babait ninyo, thank you!" 

Tumutunog na ang kalembang sa paglayo nila sa bahay ng tito ni Jihoon. Oras na para hatiin ang napamaskuhan.

Huminto sila at binilang ni Soonyoung ang naipon nila. Sa kanyang pagkagitla ay isinama ni Jihoon ang bigay na lilang pera ng tito nya. 

" Ji, huy. Bigay sayo yan ng tito mo. Para talaga yan sayo." 

"Bahagi na rin ng gawi siguro natin tuwing Pasko yung magbigay sa kapus-palad. Saka wala nang mararating yung limang pisong mapaghahatian nila." 

"Pero..."

"Minsan lang to sa isang taon diba? Saka I had fun living like we're still children." 

"Sigurado ka?" isa pang paglinaw ni Kwon. 

"Bilisan mo na. Mawawalan na tayo ng pwesto nyan."

At nagkasundo na silang isama sa hahatiin ang 100 pesos ni Jihoon bilang munting regalo sa mga bata. Ang limang piso ay natriple at nagkanya-kanya na ang mga bata. 

Sabay na sina Lee Jihoon at Kwon Soonyoung na pumunta ng simbahang sinauna at sariwa. Oo, malayo na narating ng kanilang mga pinag-uusapan. Maging ang mga pagkakaiba ng kabataan ngayon sa kabataan nilang dalawa. 

"Bakit ka nga pala sumasama sa mga bata tuwing mananapat?"

Ito ang tanong na sumagi kay Jihoon. Matapos ang mga acts of kindness ni Soonyoung para sa kapwa niya na nasaksihan ng dalawa nyang mata.

"Hindi ko rin alam. Masaya lang talaga ako kapag may bata pa akong nakikitang nagkakaroling."

"Ang unfair mo, Soonyoung. Nung edad nila tayo, wala namang tumutulong sa atin."

"Kasi maraming bata pa ang namamasko nung panahon natin. Eh ngayon? Let's say I'm helping kids today relive Christmas caroling."

He is right though. With technology advancing faster than we expect, a lot of things are fading away from conscious thought, such as this bliss of playing on the side streets with kids from the other block you don't know.

Natanaw na nila ang simbahang wala nang mapwestuhan. Puno na ang mga silya at may iilang nasa gilid at sa pintuan na nakatayo.

"Wala nang pwesto, Ji."

"No shit, Sherlock."

Isang amba muna bago magsalita ulit.

"Okay lang bang nakatayo tayo dito?" tanong ni Soonyoung. 

"Oo naman. Di ko na rin mahanap mga kaibigan ko so mukhang dito ko na tatapusin yung misa."

Nag-umpisa na ang banal na Misa. Magkatabi silang nagtuloy sa bawat bahagi at liturhiya ng Misa. Magkasama nilang pinakinggan ang sermon. Magkasama silang umawit at langit para sa mga tainga ni Soonyoung ang malapitang marinig ang malambing na tinig ni Jihoon.

Nagwika ang pari. "Ngayon, sama-sama nating dasalin ang dasal na itinuro sa atin ng mahal na Panginoong Hesukristo."

Ama Namin. 

Ito na ang hudyat. Inangat na ni Soonyoung ang kanyang kamay upang hawakan ang kamay ni Jihoon. Gone are the days na physically distanced ang bawat church goer. 

Kasabay ng pag-awit ang kawalan ng kasiguraduhan kung ayos lang ba kay Jihoon. Kanya munang pinagdampi ang mga daliri nila. Walang kibo. Kanyang hinawakan ang apat na daliri. Walang kibo. 

Kung akala niya ay nakita na niya sa ibang lente ang kasama niya sa buong araw, nagkakamali sya. Nang dumating na ang linyang "Para nang pagpapatawad namin..." tiniklop na ni Jihoon ang kanyang mga daliri. His delicate fingers were able to wrap Soonyoung's, enclosing it with the tips touching his own palm. An affirmative. 

Natapos ang kanta na buong puso silang umaawit. Mga mata'y nakapikit at dinadama ang presensya ng kabanalan. Sabay na rin silang pumila sa komunyon. Hindi iniwan ang isa't isa dahil hindi parin nila tanaw ang mga kaibigan. 

Natapos ang ikalimang araw ng pagsisimbang gabi. Napangalahati na nila ang siyam na araw. 

"Soonyoung." tinawag ni Jihoon ang pansin. 

"Bakit?" tumingin ito sa kanya. A moment sprung up between them. It's one of those looks that is reminiscent of puto bumbong. Malagkit. Napaaga ata ang pagningning ng tala sa Bethlehem dahil bakas ang pagpapakahulugan ng tinginan sa kanilang mga matang mapungay. Tinangay na ng mga cherubim ang mga salita at si Kupido na ata ang nagmamando sa mga anghel. 

"Nandito ka pala, Ji!" 

Umakbay kay Lee Jihoon si Junhui, sinundan nila Mingyu, Hansol, at Seungcheol. 

"Ah, oo." 

"Akala namin aabsent ka na today." ani Mingyu. 

Hindi rin nagtagal ay natagpuan na nila Wonwoo si Soonyoung. Sa hindi maipaliwanag na dahilan ay ngiti na lamang ang kanilang nabati bago magkanya-kanya matapos buong araw na magkasama. 

Ikaw ba naman ay nakawin ang cellphone sa bulsa mo ng mga kaibigan mo ay hindi ka mapapakaripas ng takbo. Kay galing pumutol ng mahiwagang saglit. 


	6. Veinte

Sumisilip na ang araw sa bintana ng kwarto ni Soonyoung. Ang Amihan ay malayang pumapasok at nagbibigay ng lamig, ang simoy na naglalarawan, nagpapahiwatig ng Kapaskuhan. Dumadapi sa mga pisngi at mata ang sinag ng araw, sapat upang unti-unting imulat ang mata.

Kahit ang bakas ng laway na tumulo ay tanaw, hindi maikakaila ang aliwalas ng ngiti ni Soonyoung. Ngunit naglaho ang mga sinag, at dumilim ang paligid. Napasimangot ang binata hanggang sa idilat nitong buo at makita. 

"Napaginipan mo siya, ano?" 

Bumangon na si Kwon Soonyoung at sumandal sa higaan. Binura na nya muna ang mga mutang namuo sa gilid ng mata. 

"Maganda gising mo, Soonyoung." 

"Guilty as charged." naghikab pa nga. 

"Teka, paano ka nakapasok?" 

"Diba nasakin yung extrang susi mo? Thought I'd check on you." 

"Sweet mo sakin, Won." 

"Hindi ako may idea nito. Yung dadating na may dala ng lugaw." 

"That would be me." sumilip ni Chan at Seokmin na may bitbit ng kanilang almusal. 

"Grabe, Lee Chan. Naiiyak ako." nagdramang aywan si Kwon. 

"Gago, antayin na natin si Seungkwan." 

Lumabas na ang magbestfriend upang maghain. 

"Tagal na nating hindi nagkakasabay sa agahan, ah." banggit ni Soonyoung na naupo na sa hapag-kainan. 

"Ikaw lang naman lagi kulang, Kuya."

The words hit him. Masyado nang inilubog ni Soonyoung ang kanyang sarili sa trabaho. Salamat sa kanyang employer na pinagbakasyon na sya ngayong Pasko. Ibinigay na ang bonus bago umalis ng Pilipinas para doon salubungin ang Bagong Taon. 

"Sorry, guys." 

"Soonyoung, wag kang magsosorry samin. Naiintindihan namin."

"Pero hindi talaga kumpleto pag wala ka." pumasok na si Seungkwan. 

"Saan ka naman nanggaling?" 

Medyo naliligo sa pawis si Seungkwan. 

"Napahaba yung Zumba." paliwanag yan. 

"O, tama na yan. Lalamig na to." Tinawag na ni Wonwoo ang magkakapatid sa diwa. Oo, nakakasabik ang pakiramdam ng kapiling mo ang mga kaibigan. Sobrang namiss nila ito noong panahong laganap ang CoVID-19 sa buong daigdig, mga panahong pinaglayo-layo ang mga magkakaibigan, sa ngalan ng pagprotekta sa kapwa. 

"Umamin na kayo. Bakit biglaan kayong nagpunta rito." 

"Ikaw na magkwento, Chan."

"So eto na nga. Nandito kami para tulungan ka." 

"Tulungan?" nagtataka ang namamahay sa apartment. 

"Si Seungcheol, kilala mo? Yung taga-Sakay Street?" 

"Oo? Kilala ko sa pangalan."

"Bestfriend nya si Jihoon. High school pa lang, ganon na sila sa campus." Pinagdikit ni Chan ang middle at index finger nya. 

"I mean, wala namang problema yun. Tuloy lang ang buhay."

"One day, pinagtulungan siya ng mga seniors. Binully, ganon. Siyempre si bestfriend, galit. As in napanood ng marami kung paano binugbog ni Seungcheol yung mga seniors. Kaya ayun nasuspend si Seungcheol." tinuloy ni Seokmin. 

"Bakit nyo naman nakwento yun?" kumuha siya ng baboy gamit ang tinidor at kinain habang nakikinig. 

"Pero alam mo ba, simula nung bumalik na si Seungcheol sa school, hindi na niya iniwan si Jihoon sa tabi. As in, bakod kung bakod."

"Nung Prom, alam mo ba? Walang sinayaw si Seungcheol. Pero pag may kasayaw si Jihoon, medyo iniiwasan nya ng tingin yung nagsasayaw nyang kaibigan." 

"Hindi nyo pa rin sinagot yung tanong ko." hindi na talaga maunawaan ni Soonyoung. 

"Aamin ka na ba kay Jihoon?" tanong ni Wonwoo. 

"Ano?" napabalikwas si Kwon. 

"Kwon, alam namin kung gaano mo kagusto si Jihoon. Nanlalaki mata mo pag kasama mo sya. One plus one." nilinaw na ni Wonwoo. 

"Gusto ka naming tulungan, Soonyoung. Jihoon's a great guy." added Seokmin. 

"Pero gugustuhin ba nya si Soonyoung? Next year college graduate na sya, eh ikaw?" 

Sumama ang tingin ng lahat kay Seungkwan. Binatukan ni Wonwoo ng magising. 

"Pag tapos na kayo, pwede na kayong lumabas. Ako na magliligpit." 

Nawalan ng gana ang Kwon at nagkulong. Dinig ang bulungan, ang sisihan. Sinundan ng pagligpit ng pinagkainan. Bago umalis ang mga kaibigan, nagpaalam si Wonwoo on their behalf. 

"Pagpasensyahan mo na si Seungkwan, Kwon. Susunduin ka namin, mamaya?" 

"Sige." ang sagot na ito ay nagdulot ng pagluwag ng paghinga kay Jeon Wonwoo. Ngunit lingid sa kaalaman ay mahigpit na yakap-yakap ni Soonyoung ang unan, pinipigilang humikbi. 

Sariwa pa ang alaala. Ang sakit na dulot ng mga salita, mula sa maling tao.

"Isa kang inutil, Soonyoung." 

"Wala kang patutunguhan." 

Mga pariralang sinisigaw ng hangin, nakakarinding pakinggan. Sa gitna ng unos ng kanyang isip, may isang pumayapa. Isang chat sa Messenger na may kalakip na larawan. 

"Nakita ko tong plushie na tiger sa may bintana ng Blue Magic. Wala lang naalala lang kita." 

\- Lee Jihoon

Nanahimik ang mga demonyo sa anyo ng mga salita. 

"Isang selfie nga dyan" sagot nya. 

Seen. 

Tatlong tuldok. Nagsesend. 

Isang selfie mula kay Jihoon. Anggulong pataas ang tutok ng front camera. 

"Hindi ako magpapapicture dyan, mukha akong tanga dito HAHAHAHAHA" 

Ang mga dimples na lumilitaw sa pagngiti ni Jihoon, nagbalik sa kanya ng ngiting wagas. Naiwaksing muli ni Jihoon ang mga bagabag ni Soonyoung. 

"Gaya ng napaginipan ko." 

\---

"Ayos na ba to?"

Sa salamin nakaharap si Kwon Soonyoung, pinagmamasdan ang mga damit na suot nya. Pero ang pinakagusto nya sa kanyang get-up? Ang tiger print na Iconic socks.

He grinned at the memory of Jihoon sending that tiger plush. Well, he chuckles more at the selfie. The plot device Soonyoung never knew he needed.

Tumunog ang ringtone. Nagdadalawang-isip siyang sagutin. Pero hindi matiis kaya he slid to answer.

Seungkwan: Hello, kuya.

Soonyoung: Hi, Kwan.

Seungkwan: Sorry. Dun sa kanina.

Soonyoung: Wala yun.

Seungkwan: Nasaktan ka, so hindi siya 'wala lang.' That was an insensitive remark and I'm sorry kung walang preno.

Soonyoung: Thank you, Seungkwan. Sa pag-unawa sakin.

Seungkwan: Thank you rin. Asan ka na pala?

Soonyoung: Paalis pa lang ng bahay, bakit?

Seungkwan: Ah.. eh

May tunog ng pagkatok. He ended the call and opened the door to see who it was.

"Tara na." anyaya ni Wonwoo, kasama si Chan.

"Aba, talagang sinundo nyo pa ko."

"You'll see why." teased Chan. Soonyoung locked the door to his apartment and walked together to the chapel. As the anticipated day draws near, the volume of people in attendance increases.

"Mukhang matatayo nanaman tayo nito."

"Relax ka lang. Nakapuwesto na yung dalawa dun sa loob."

Marahan silang pumasok sa loob. Naipagtabi ng pwesto gamit ang jacket na binaba sa upuan. Naupo na yung dalawa. Kasya naman sana sila at may extrang isa pa. Pero dalawa na yung nakaupo sa kabilang dulo.

"Soonyoung, kung gusto mo dito ka na lang." pagpaparaya ni Wonwoo. Akmang tatayo na siya nang sabihin ni Soonyoung na "Sige okay lang, dito na lang ako sa bungad."

Ayos lang naman ito sa kanya. Hindi naman sa lahat ng pagkakataon, magkakatabi sila. That doesn't make their friendship any less.

Suddenly, naulinigan ng taong nasa harapang silya.

"Uy, Soonyoung!"

"Ay, magandang gabi po, Tita." nagmano si Kwon. 

"Bunso, si Soonyoung oh."

Lumapad ang ngiti nya at the sight of mother & son dynamics, remembering how Jihoon is irked sa tuwing tatawagin syang "bunso" in public.

"Hi, Soonyoung."

"Hi, bunso."

Nakakuyom na ang daliri nito, handa nang lumipad ang kamao nang tumunog na ang kuliling na tangan ng sakristan.

Simula na ang ikaanim na araw ng Misa de Gallo. Hindi naman magbabago ang daloy ng Misa. Tuloy lang ang banal na pakikinabang nang marealize ni Soonyoung. Sa kanyang pagtalikod ay ang mga kaibigang abot langit ang ngiti at pagsuporta. He mouthed a "thank you".

Isang batang pari ang naatasan sa Baranggay San Antonio, kaya inaasahang may mauukol na bagay sa modernong panahon.

"Alam mo ang mga kabataan ngayon, ang hilig nilang humingi ng senyales. Masisisi ba natin sila, nagpakita nga kay Maria si Arkanghel Gabriel at nagpahayag, na magdadalang tao sya. Hindi ba pahiwatig din yun? Amen?"

"Amen." an enthusiastic faithful responded.

"Ang totoo, palaging nandiyan ang Panginoon. Hindi ba pointless yung hihingi ka ng sign kung maraming sign ang nasa paligid mo? Para lang yan sa mga daan. Madaming karatulang 'Bawal Tumawid' pero tawid pa rin ng tawid. Amen?"

Malinaw ang sagot.

"Kung nandyan pala lahat ng sign, pero hindi mo pa rin makita, ayaw mo nang maghanap, anong gagawin mo? Isa lang naman ang solusyon dyan." pagbitin ni Padre.

"Trust your gut. Diba may kanta pa nga, 'kung ano ang nasa puso mo, sundin mo'. Ikaw na lang ang hinihintay. Nasa Diyos ang awa?"

"Nasa tao ang gawa." bulong ng ilan.

"Kaya yung senyales na hinahanap nyo, eto na yun. Kung gustong-gusto nyo nang umamin dun sa special someone nyo, eto na yun. If you want to start living your truth and come out to your loved ones, this is it. And what if hindi tanggapin nung taong pinagsabihan nyo. Then let it be. Masakit mareject. Masakit yung iinvalidate yung pagkatao nyo. Pero it's part of the process ng acceptance. Acceptance na hindi sya inilaan para sayo, na you chose to live a life that not everyone will understand. Hihilumin ng panahon yang sakit. Amen?"

"Amen!" isang buhay na reply ng madla. 

"At kapag masakit pa rin yung ma-busted o overboard yung response ng mga mahal mo tungkol sa pagcome out mo, tawagan mo ko. Ipaghahalo kita ng Gin Bilog at Red Horse. Pag di pa nawala sakit mo dyan." 

Natawa ang lahat. 

"Pero seryoso. If you're looking for a sign, this is it. Diyos na ang nagbibigay ng senyales sa lahat ng pwede mong hanapan. Ikaw na lang ang kulang. Amen."

"Magsitayo po tayo." wika ng lector.

Para kay Kwon Soonyoung, ang sermon ay nagmarka sa kanya. Nasa kanya na ang mga senyales. Mga kaibigan nya'y nakasuporta sa kanya. Walang magbabago kung walang sisimulan. Magpasahanggang sa pagpila sa Komunyon ay nasa isipan pa rin nya.

"Kwon." kalabit nya.

"Ha?" 

"Sabay na tayong maglakad pauwi?" ani Jihoon, na nasa likuran nya pala. 

"Paano si Tita Lee?" 

"May pa-party pa mga Lector pagtapos ng misa." 

"Sure thing." siya na pala ang nasa harap ng pila. 

"Katawan ni Kristo." 

"Amen." 

Sa pagsubo nya ng ostiya at pagbalik sa kinauupuan nya, bumulong si Seokmin sa kanya. "O diba nadagdagan na senyales mo?" 

Hindi ito pinansin at tumuloy. Lumuhod kapagdaka. "Sana tama tong gagawin ko mamaya." pagsamo niya sa Maykapal. 

Nairaos ang ikaanim na gabi. Nauna na si Mama Lee, bitbit ang entry nya sa exchange gift. 

"Una na kami." nagpaalam na si Jihoon sa mga kaibigan. Si Soonyoung ay nasa may gilid ng pintuan, tanaw ang mga kaibigan na ubod ng supportive, inaantay ang kasabay sa paglakad.

"Bakit hindi ka sumabay sa mga kaibigan mo? Not that pinagtatabuyan kita or anything."

"Iinom pa kasi sila, well, except kay Jun. Designated caretaker nila kami, or siya lang pag pinipilit akong uminom."

"Umiinom ka?" natigilan sa paglakad si Jihoon. 

"Soonyoung, di na tayo bata."

"I mean, para sa isang masipag mag-aral gaya mo, I'm just surprised."

"Jihoon, can I ask you something?" 

"Yeah. Tayo lang naman nandito." Umikot ang paningin nya. 

"Bakit ka umaattend ng Simbang Gabi?" 

"Alam mo naman yung paniniwala about sa Simbang Gabi, diba?" 

"Oo. Ano pang hihilingin mo, parang okay naman lahat sa buhay mo." 

"Isa lang yan dati ngayon dalawa na." 

"Would you mind if I ask kung ano yun?"

"Yung una, sa totoo lang, wala na kasi natupad na sya."

"Talaga?"

"Kaso baka di nya ko gusto."

Soonyoung's heart sank. His hope is six feet below the ground. Pero he has to contain this feeling of being broken.

"Ano ka ba? Ano pa bang hahanapin sayo? May gandang lalaki ka naman."

"Pero kulang sa taas."

"So what? Bawing-bawi naman sa utak. Sobra-sobra yung, alam mo yun, yung substance? Yun."

"Talaga?"

"Oo naman."

"Soonyoung."

"Do you want to know what's the second one?"

"Yeah, if that's okay with you."

Nahaluan ata ng dugong Katipunero si Jihoon. Atapang atao, hindi atakbo. Jihoon took Soonyoung's hand, interlacing fingers. Napahinto silang parehas. 

"I wish I have the courage to come out."

"Jihoon, ano to?" namamalik-mata ata siya.

"You weren't really good at hiding your feelings, Kwon."

The jig is up. Ano pang itatago nya? Kung hawak hawak na kamay nya AKA his dreams came true. 

"You knew about it? Kailan pa?"

"It kinda grew to me nung unang nag-usap tayo, pero it was around the fourth day nung narealize ko."

"Not that I'm imposing pero I thought you were..."

"Straight? Cis-het? I don't blame you since no one's asked me yet. Pero really, I wouldn't beat along the bush if someone special to me ask."

"Except kay Tita Lee."

"Well, yeah."

"So, which letter of the alphabet you are in?"

"I am a pansexual. You?"

"Bi."

Katahimikan. 

"Wait, you assumed na may meaning yung pagsama ko sayo?"

"So wala? Teka lang putangina masusuka ako." Hindi mapalagay si Jihoon. Soonyoung had to ground him, intervene by pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"Hindi nga talaga kita mauutakan."

They proceeded with walking towards Jihoon's home, palms glued to one another; hands swinging like a pendulum. 

"What now?" pagtapat nila sa gate. 

"I guess, we're a thing now."

Jihoon was about to tip his toe to reach Soonyoung's cheek, when Mama Lee called him. She sensed her son's arrival. 

"Nak, gabi na."

Jihoon planted his soles flat to the ground. An attempt prevented. 

"I guess, this is good night."

"Yeah, good night, Ji..." 

Lee Jihoon can't miss the opportunity. Kaya gumanti muna ng isang halik bago pumasok. 

"Jihoon!"

Tumalikod muna bago pumasok sa pintuan. Soonyoung flashed a finger heart. Jihoon responded with one as well, a shy one in fact, before closing the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayun na nga merry christmas soonhoon


	7. Veintiuno

"Umiinom ka?" Soonyoung exclaimed.

Dinig ang boses mula sa kinatatayuan niya mga sampung metro mula sa dalawang magkasabay umuwi.

Hindi rin niya alam kung anong nag-udyok sa mga paa nya para sundan sila Jihoon pero wala nang oras para sa second thought.

Ang pagkutitap ng mga Christmas lights ay sapat upang magkaroon ng isang romantikong eksena. Tumalikod na siya at tinapik ang sariling pisngi.

"Seungcheol, umayos ka."

\---

"Seungcheol, okay ka lang?"

Nag-aalala si Hansol sa kuya nilang walang imik, walang sagot. Nasa malayo ang tingin.

"Ah, oo naman."

Pinaligiran nila ang kariton ng fishball. Si Kim Mingyu kasi, naglihi nang wala sa oras. Sa huli siya ang magbabayad sa dami ng tinusok ng mga kasama nya.

"Hindi daw makakapunta si Jihoon, wala daw tatao sa bahay kaya di sya makakaalis." balita ni Mingyu.

"Eh kung puntahan natin si Jihoon sa bahay?" suhestiyon ni Hansol.

"Wag na."

Ikinagulat ng tatlo ang sagot.

"Nakakahiya kay Tita Lee saka baka may ginagawa yung isa." pagsubo nya ng kikiam.

"Hindi ka marunong magsinungaling, Choi Seungcheol." the elephant is addressed by Mingyu.

"Hoy, diba wag akong tatawagin ng buo? Ang tanda pakinggan."

"Dahil nanaman kay Jihoon? Anong problema. Kanina ka pa tahimik." pekeng gulat ni Hansol.

Sasabog na ang puso ni Seungcheol. Hindi na maari pang pigilan.

"Na... nakita ko si Jihoon. Hinatid sya ni Soonyoung kagabi."

"Oh dang. I still wonder, bakit hindi ka pa umaamin kay Jihoon?" Junhui threw the first one.

"Kasi natatakot ako, okay? Natatakot ako na baka masira yung pinagsamahan namin dahil sa putanginang feelings na to."

"Kuya, hindi kailangang pagtaasan ng boses." Hansol mediated.

"I know. I'm sorry. Nakaka-frustrate lang sa part ko."

"Mawalang-galang pero this is your fault. Look where complacency got you. Not that far."

"I don't know the right words to say."

"Look." Mingyu took him by the shoulders and shook him a bit to wake his senses up.

"If you want something to happen, ikaw ang gagawa nyan. Nagsimba ka ba kagabi at di ka nakinig sa sermon?"

"Bars." commented Junhui.

"Ikaw ang pipili ng daang tatahakin mo, hindi ang universe. Kaya suck it up and tell him what you really feel."

"Pero pano kung?"

"Advanced ka naman mag-isip. Kung hindi para sa'yo then it is what it is. Painful, oo. Pero ikaw si Choi Seungcheol..." sumama bigla tingin ng kausap ni Mingyu.

"... I mean, Seungcheol. Ilang tao na binugbog mo para sa kanya tapos ngayon ka pa titiklop kapag usapang soft hours na?"

"Gago."

"Pero gets mo naman point nya diba? There is harm in trying, but no change is no change."

"Yeah yeah."

"Kaya kunin mo na yang cellphone mo at itext mo na."

Empowered na si Seungcheol, thanks to his friends.

"Ji, pwede ba tayong magkita sa plaza? Hahaha" he typed.

The "Active Now" status is killing him. Finally the tiny chat head moved down to his message. Seen. Typing.

"Oo naman hahaha"   
"What time?"

Dinig ang cheer ng mga katabi nya.

"How about 5?"

He locked his screen and looked away.

"Hala, kabado ka boy?" singit ni Hansol.

The ding was heard.

"Sure."

It's going down tonight. Walang atrasan. Mahabag nawa kay Seungcheol ang sansinukob.

\--

Ang araw ay lumubog na pero buhay pa rin ang plaza. Masaya, makulay, bumalik ang diwa ng Pasko matapos ang dilim ng pandemya; diwang kinagisnan ng lahat.

Seungcheol sat at the available bench, watching people make the most of the Christmas spirit. The decor and the people thriving in the joy that emanates from the lights and lanterns. His legs bounce in anxiety. The day of reckoning for his feeble heart that longs to love and be loved.

He waits for him. The one who believed in him when no one did. The one whom he treasured so much. Lee Jihoon.

"Sorry, Seungcheol. Pinaghintay ba kita?"

He came. He arrived in his typical casual clothes. He doesn't have a knack in showcasing individuality like his groupmate Xu Minghao does. Comfort above all else.

"Di naman. I was watching strangers enjoy the festive season."

Naupo na rin si Jihoon sa tabi nya. Pinanood na rin nya ang mga magkasintahan. Mga magkaibigan. Mga mapag-isang sasalubungin ang Kapaskuhan. Mga batang nakawala sa hawla kung sagad-sagarin ang laro.

"Do you still feel the Holidays? Parang you can bask in the merry and jolly nang walang aalalahanin?"

"Honestly, no. Not anymore."

"Do you miss it? Yung bliss ng Pasko? I remember halos awayin na tayo ng nanay ni Mingyu kasi ayaw pa nya umuwi?"

The laughs did lift the mood a little bit.

"Oo, naliligo na sa pawis saka amoy lupa na si Mingyu pero ayaw pa nya umuwi. Ilang araw din nating di nakasama si Mingyu."

"Grabe no? Why did we have to grow up so soon?" the sentimental tone returned.

"It was the right thing to do, sadly."

"I wish we could just live our days like that." Choi Seungcheol looked back to the strangers living like there's no tomorrow.

"Yeah. Same." Jihoon did as well.

The tone was set. The stars shine ever more brightly. It's the moment years in the making.

"Jihoon."

He looked at him. He took one of Jihoon's hand and held it dearly.

"I remember the day when I first met you. You were reading your notes sa sulok. I approached you at nagpakilala. I remember the first time I made you laugh, na hinahabol mo na hininga mo kakatawa. I remember the first time I saw you cry, at tangina I can't even take it. Because you don't deserve the sadness."

"Cheol." Bumalik na rin ang tingin ni Jihoon sa kanya.

"Jihoon. At first, I just want to get close to you. But nung mga sumunod na araw, na naging linggo, na naging buwan at taon. Tapos yung shared childhood natin dito sa San Antonio. But when I saw Henry being an asshole to you, I don't know what to feel, what came to my head. Then I realized."

Seungcheol took his hands and clasped them on Jihoon's. He is already welling up and Jihoon is sensing where this is leading.

"You've become so precious to me that I cannot even think of being far from you. Ngiti mo ang lakas at kahinaan ko. Sabi ko sa sarili ko, 'Sasamahan ko si Jihoon.'"

Namumugto na rin ang mga mata ni Jihoon. May mga crack na sa boses ni Seungcheol dahil bumubukas na ang baul ng mga lihim na nadarama.

"Jihoon, gusto kita. Gustong gusto kita. Nakakabaliw na pero mahal na mahal kita. Kahit malayo yung university, gustong gusto kitang puntahan. I-PM para kamustahin. Proud na proud ako sa'yo sa layo ng narating mo."

Binawi ni Lee Jihoon ang isa pang kamay upang punasan ang luha. Bumitaw na rin si Seungcheol upang punasan ang kanya na tumulo na sa kanyang pisngi.

"Seungcheol."

"Hindi na ba pwede? May mali ba sakin?" may tunog ng pagmamakaawa.

"I knew."

Dalawang salita.   
Limang letra.   
Nag-uumapaw sa semantika.

Huminto ang kanilang mundo. Para kay Jihoon, kinakatakutan nya ang pagkakataong iniwasan nya.

"A...ano?" Natigilan sa pag-iyak si Seungcheol.

"Alam ko." Hinawakan ni Jihoon ang pisngi ni Seungcheol at pinunasan ang luhang natira gamit ang hinlalaki. Dinadama ni Seungcheol ang pagkakataong ito, ang paghawak sa kanyang mukha. Ang init na nagmumula sa palad ni Jihoon.

Hirap makabuo ng konkretong pangungusap ang kanyang isip matapos malaman.

"Kailan pa?"

"Nung high school. Pagkabalik mo, sa akin ka lang sumama. At first, I didn't give meaning. Pero nung Prom. Nung sinasayaw ko yung ibang kaklase natin. Nakita ko di ka tumitingin." Tumayo sya at inalok ang isang palad. Hindi alam ni Seungcheol ang gagawin kaya sinundan na lang nya. Isinuot ni Jihoon ang isang tainga ng kanyang wireless earphones. Ang isa pa sa tainga ni Seungcheol. Jihoon just clicked shuffle and fuck whatever the algorithm chooses.

He wraps his arms around Seungcheol's waist, the latter hitches. Para kay Choi Seungcheol, ito ang kanyang pangarap habang buhay; ngunit sabi ng tadhana, sukdulan na ito ng katuparan ng nasabing pangarap.

And let the algorithm be damned.

Almost Is Never Enough   
Ariana Grande, Nathan Skyes

"Tangina." napabulalas si Jihoon.

"This is fine." Seungcheol does wrap his arms around Jihoon's shoulders. Jihoon leads the sway. The Prom Dance that Seungcheol dreamt of.

"Jihoon?" malumanay nyang pagtawag.

"When did it stop? Kailan ka tumigil?"

Inalala ni Jihoon ang eksatong panahon.

"Pinangako ko kasi sa pagpasok ng college, ako na lalayo. Alam mong hindi papayag si Mama doon unless I insist."

"And you did. Ako na lang pala naiwan."

"Sorry, Cheol. I didn't mean it. I..."

"Wag kang mag-apologize. Wala kang kasalanan."

"Salamat, Seungcheol. You didn't really have to do all those things for me."

"I wanted to, Ji."

"I didn't think I deserve everything you did for me. Sinabi ko sa sarili ko, Seungcheol deserves someone better."

The chorus summarized everything between Lee Jihoon and Choi Seungcheol. Muntik nang malahad na iisa lamang pala sila ng nadarama sa isa't isa. Walang ibang sisisihin kundi ang takot na pinaghari nila sa kanilang mga kalooban. Panghihinayang across the years.

"What now?"

"Ilang taon din yung feelings na to. Will you understand if I keep distance for the meantime?" tanong ng mas matanda.

Bumitaw na rin si Jihoon at umatras. Nagwika ang kilos.

"Salamat Jihoon. For the slow dance. I wished for this but not in this context."

"Cheol, I don't want to end this friendship."

"Me too. I... I just need time to breathe. Now go. Mauna ka na."

"Pano ka?"

"Hindi ko muna kukumpletuhin ang Simbang Gabi this year."

Hindi "paalam" ang salitang dapat sambitin, kaya tumalikod na si Jihoon. Ilang hakbang.

"Jihoon."

Huminto siya.

"Mahal mo na ba sya?"

Panghalip na mas maliwanag pa sa sikat ng araw. Kanya bang sasagutin? Haharapin ang bestfriend niyang minahal? Past tense.

"I hope you will be happy with him, Ji."

Lumakad na palayo si Jihoon. Nang pagliko nya, ang mga hakbang ay lumalaki at bumibilis; hanggang sa naging takbo na.

He prays to God that speed would delay the tears and to some extent distract his heart from feeling emotion with physical activity. Nalimot ata ni Jihoon na kawing ang katawan at damdamin. Iniinda ng katawan ang nilalaman ng puso.

Nakabunggo na siya sa hindi pagpansin sa mga nakakasalubong.

"Sorry."

Dapat tutuloy na siya ngunit niyakap sya nito. Tumingala siya upang tignan.

"Ji, okay ka lang?"

Hindi na naawat ang pagluha. Ang paghikbi.

"Ji?"

Ang mga tuhod ni Jihoon ay tila nawalan ng lakas. Kundi sa yakap ni Soonyoung ay nagalusan na ang binti nito sa pagsalampak sa daan. Buti na lang at nakapantalon siya nang lumuhod at hinigpitan ang yakap.

Walang tao. Kaya malayang mailalabas ang salop ng emosyong umaapaw.

"Ji, sige iiyak mo lang."

Hinahagod ni Soonyoung ang likod ni Jihoon, inuubos ang lungkot hanggang sa mapagod na ito.

"Sa tunog ng hagulgol mo, parang pagod ka na."

Ang ilang taong pagkikimkim ng saloobin.

Ang tunog ng kampana ay dinig na. Naging hudyat ito upang kunin ang panyong ngayon lang magagamit.

"Ji, hatid na muna kita sa inyo. Hirap ka."

"Di. Okay na ko." nahimasmasan na siya.

"No, you're not."

"Okay lang talaga ako."

Hindi magpapatalo si Jihoon. Soonyoung crouched his knees and tapped his shoulders.

"Then don't waste anymore energy."

Isang minuto na syang nag-aantay ng taong papasanin niya sana pero wala pa rin, kaya kinuha na nito ang dalawang kamay at binalot sa kanyang balikat. Matapos, kinuha nya ang hita nito at inangat na si Jihoon. Humigpit na ang kapit ni Jihoon.

"Gusto mo talagang kumpletuhin ito ano?"

Lumakad na si Soonyoung papunta sa simbahan.

"Hindi ka magtatanong, Kwon?"

"No. Makikinig naman ako pag sinimulan ko, pero di kita pinipilit. Basta alam kong may dinamdam ka, kaya sasamahan lang kita."

Jihoon snug into Soonyoung neck as they make their way to the seventh day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry seungcheol sinaktan kita dito


	8. Veintidós

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry soonhoon mananakit na ko

"Ngayon ka lang ata nagising?"

Ito ang pambungad ni Mama Lee sa kanya.

"Morning, ma." pagbati niya sa gitna ng pagbaba sa hagdan. 

"Mag-good morning ka na rin sa mga kagrupo mo."

Sinilip nya sa ilalim ng hawakan.

"Good morning, Ji!" pag-una ni Minghao. Sa tabi niya, si Joshua, itinaas ang baso ng kape na hindi pa bawas, bili mula sa French Baker. Pagkaswerteng grupo.

"Teka, pano nyo?"

"Dinala mo na kami rito dati, diba?" hayag ni Jeonghan.

"Gawin mo muna yung ritwal mo sa umaga, Ji. Mauuna na ko mga bata, ha? Pag may kailangan kayo, tawag lang kayo sakin ha?" bilin ni Mama Lee sa may pintuan, nakabihis pang-Zumba. 

"Opo, salamat po!" paalam ng tatlo at pasalamat sa pagpapatuloy.

Sampung minuto sa banyo. Hilamos at sipilyo. Tumingin muna sa salamin matapos.

"Okay na to." at saka lumabas upang sumama sa kagrupo.

"Kainin mo na tong pa-almusal ni Jeonghan." abot ni Joshua sa plato ng croissant para sa may-ari ng bahay. Iniusod na rin ang kape ni Jihoon palapit sa kanya, para maibaba ang laptop ni Jeonghan.

"Pakuha na rin ng Biogesic at baka nilalagnat na to sa ginastos."

Halakhakan silang apat. Ito na ang araw upang i-finalize nila ang paper na ipapasa nila. Sa lahat pa talaga ng panahon, dito pa itinapat. Nonetheless, tuloy lang ang pagsikad. Malapit naman na sila sa pagkamit ng diploma. Konting-konti na lang.

Kasabay ng pagkain ni Jihoon ay inumpisahan na ang pagtatapos ng kanilang pampaskong suliranin bilang estudyante. Ang tagapaghandog ng stress sa panahon ng pag-asa at tuwa. Mga correction, revision, suhestyon sa daloy ng mga katuturang nasasaad sa dokumentong ipapasa. Di rin nagtagal ay nagsilapagan na ang mga laptop at ginawa ang lahat ng makakaya nila para mapag-abot ang mga dulo ng kanilang nerve cells.

"At okay na." deklarasyon ni Jeonghan sabay inat. Nagbanat ng braso at mga daliri.

"Anong oras na?" ani Minghao. 

Tumingala si Jihoon sa orasan. "Alas-dose medya na pala."

Nasa dulo na ng dila ni Jihoon ang nais nyang sabibin. Sa tunog ng paglapag ng baso, nagwika si Jihoon.

"Teka, may alam ba kayong mga scholarships sa university natin?"

"Para saan naman?" tanong ni Joshua.

"Yung... yung kaibigan ko kasi. Marunong saka masipag pero hindi daw nya kayang tustusan yung pang-college nya."

"Ahh." 

"Oo, gusto kong tulungan kasi eh."

"May isesend akong form sayo. Company scholarship sya. Essay based plus yung typical na requirements. Grades, et cetera, et cetera." 

"Thank you talaga, Jeonghan." 

"Wala yun. Sumama ka na lang saming kumain." anyaya pa ni Jeonghan. 

"Ey, hindi pwede. Wala sakin ang susi." dahilan niya. 

"Sumama ka na, Ji. Nang makapagligpit ako." siya namang pagpasok ni Mama Lee. 

"Thank you po ulit, Tita Lee! Hatid na lang namin po ulit si Jihoon." Nakaligpit na ng gamit si Minghao at ang mga kasama. 

"Merry Christmas po!" bati ni Jeonghan. 

"Sa uulitin po, Tita!"

Natulak ni Jihoon ang balikat ni Joshua habang papalabas upang mananghalian. 

"Sige, happy new year na rin sa inyo!" 

\---

"Ang aga mo naman ata, Soonyoung." 

Si Mama Lee ang nakapagbukas ng pinto para sa kanya. 

"Ah eh kasi po..."

Bago pa madulas ng sabi si Kwon Soonyoung tungkol sa kanilang dalawa, nasa likuran na nya si Jihoon. 

"Nagpapatulong si Soonyoung sa pagliligpit sa kanila." 

"Ah ganun ba? So kita na lang tayo sa simbahan mamaya?" 

"Opo, madami kasing hahawanin eh." paliwanag ng sundo. 

Akmang babatukan na ni Mama Lee si Soonyoung. "Ikaw kasing bata ka, hay nako. Sige na. Lumakad na kayo. Madami ka talagang lilinisin sa kanila, nak."

"Sige po, tita. Una na po kami." 

Umalis na ang dalawa upang pumunta sa bahay ni Soonyoung, kung saan malaya nilang maipapamalas ang relasyong nabuo nila. 

"Bakit ka naman nag-aya agad?" 

Lingid sa kaalaman ng kasama, susupresahin ni Jihoon si Soonyoung ng tungkol sa scholarship.

"Ikaw, alam mo na bahay namin. Pero ako ni minsan di pa ko nakakapunta." 

"Fair enough." 

Within minutes ay narating din nila ang tinutuluyan ni Soonyoung. Tama nga si Mama Lee nang sabihing madaming ligpitin. Naunang pinapasok ang bisita. 

"Tangina, dugyot." he exclaimed. 

"Ouch." napahawak ang may-ari sa kanyang puso. 

"Sorry na." inabot ni Jihoon ang buhok ni Soonyoung at ginulo ito. 

"Ano ba yang sasabihin mo?" Naupo ito sa kama. 

"Diba sabi mo noon hindi mo kayang tustusan yung pang-college mo?" Nagmomostra si Jihoon habang nagsasalita. 

Tumuwid ang mga nakangiting labi ni Soonyoung.

"May scholarship yung university namin! Essay lang kailangan tapos the rest, meron ka naman na." Ang loob ni Jihoon ay puno ng galak.

"Hindi ba maganda yun, Soonyoung?"

Bumalik ang tingin nya kay Soonyoung. Tulala na ito at hindi na maipinta ang mukha. 

"Soonyoung. Okay ka lang?"

Para kay Soonyoung, naging pinakamaugong ang mga ingay na kumikitil sa himbing ng pagkakatulog sa sandaling ito. Kamay niya'y muling nanginginig, nakalapat sa mga tuhod. Ang temperatura niya'y tumataas ngunit parang maneking hindi maigalaw ang sariling katawan. Hindi makadaing sa bawat salita ni Jihoon.

"Soonyoung, okay ka lang?"

Nang madama ni Soonyoung ang kamay na nasa balikat nya. Doon na namalas ang hapis na kinikimkim niya. Ang paghalinghing at pagtangis ni Soonyoung ay siyang babasag sa galak ni Jihoon.

"Bakit?!" bulalas ni Kwon. May pagtaas ng boses. Kasindak-sindak.

"Eh kasi..." sinubukang magpaliwanag ni Jihoon, lapatan ng tamang salita ang bawat sasabihin. 

"Ano, Jihoon? Sagutin mo ko bakit?!"

Hindi na rin naiwasan ni Jihoon at nilakasan na rin nya.

"Kasi alam kong kaya mo! Sayang yung ibubuga mo! Para mabigyan mo na yung sarili mo ng maayos na buhay!"

"Sino ka para manghimasok sa buhay ko?" napatayo na siya. 

"Kwon Soonyoung, bakit ka galit? Sabihin mo kung may ginawa akong mali! Hindi yung pagtataasan mo lang ako ng boses!"

"Hindi mo ba naiintindihan?"

"Hindi! Kaya nga ipaintindi mo sakin bakit."

Huminga ng malalim si Soonyoung. 

"Lumabas ka na." kalmadong hayag niya. 

"Ano?"

"Lumabas ka na!" hinarap na nya si Jihoon, mga luha'y nanunulay sa pisngi niya. Mata'y namumula. 

Hindi makapaniwala si Jihoon sa inasta ng kanyang boyfriend. Naiintindihan nya. He's not wanted here. Kaya tumayo na sya at tumungo sa pinto. Hinawakan nya ang doorknob at pinihit. 

"Tandaan mo, Soonyoung. Hindi kita gustong masaktan. Kahit kailan hindi ko gugustuhin yun para sa'yo. I believe in you. Sa kakayahan mo. Sa pagtulong mo sa nangangailangan."

Lumabas na si Jihoon at iniwan na nya ang gusot as is. Hindi na talaga makaya ni Jihoon. Kailangan rin niyang magkulong, pakawalan ang mga luha sa namumugto niyang mata.

Matulin na tumakbo si Jihoon pabalik ng kanyang bahay. 

"Jihoon!" tinawag siya ni Junhui. 

Hindi ito pinakinggan at tuloy lang sa pagtakas niya sa mundo. Hindi nagtagal ay hinahabol na siya ni Junhui at Hansol. 

Sa pangangatawan ni Jihoon ay hindi nila nahabol. Kaagad nagsara ng pinto ng bahay at pumanik. Dinig ang yabag ng mga paa sa hagdan. 

"We have to intervene." banggit ni Hansol. 

Binunot ni Moon Junhui ang cellphone. 

"Pakiramdam ko may nangyari na." 

\--

"Act natural, gago." Sumisilip si Hansol sa may poste kung paalis na si Jihoon. Lumubog na ang araw at nandun pa rin ang takot nilang magtanong sa tunay na lagay ni Lee Jihoon. 

"Kailangan pa bang sumama ako?" buntong ni Seungcheol sa plano ng mga kaibigan. 

Ang nasabing GC? Para sa birthday ni Jihoon nung nakaraang taon. Si Junhui ang nagpatawag, Si Seungcheol ang nagkwento. Mingyu at Hansol ang pumawi ng lungkot. 

"Bestfriend mo pa rin yan, Seungcheol. Baka dito na maayos yung mga nararamdaman mo." love guru Junhui replied. 

Wala siyang choice. Dahil alam nyang di sya titigilan ng mga to. Dahil alam nyang minsan lang maging padabog ang mga kilos ng matalik niyang kaibigan. Pero hindi nya magawang magalit kay Soonyoung. Not with the memory of Jihoon being happy with Soonyoung embedded in his mind, like a pinned tweet. Wika nga ni Piolo Pascual, there's has to be an explanation behind this; an acceptable reason. 

"Ayan na, palabas na sya." Namataan ni Mingyu. 

"Teka....teka..." paghintay ni Hansol na makalakad ng ilang metro mula sa gate. 

Pinangunahan na ni Mingyu at Junhui, sinundan ni Hansol at tahimik na nasa likuran si Seungcheol.

"Huli ka!" pag-akbay ni Mingyu kay Jihoon. Tinignan nya ang mga kasama. Lahat kanyang nginitian. Pati si Seungcheol. 

"Bakit tahimik ka? Ayos ka lang, Jihoon?" tanong na ni Junhui, straight to the point. 

"Oo ayos lang ako." 

Tinignan ni Junhui ang mga kasama. Iisa ang iniisip. Kasinungalingan, Jihoon. Kasinungalingan. But they have to act without imposing so tuloy lang sa paghunta. He feebly smiles when someone does something funny, but beyond that, that's about it. Usually, he'd lose his marbles laughing at the follies of his childhood friends. 

Narating na nila ang simbahan. Ikawalong gabi na kaya parami na rin ang mga tao. Mga pamilya, mga barkada. Pinili nilang tumayo sa gilid, kung saan abot ng wall fan. Hindi maiwasan ni Jihoon at umikot ang paningin nya. Ilang minutong paghahanap at nakita na niya si Soonyoung. Tila hindi naganap ang kaninang hapon. Sa paglingon ni Soonyoung ay nagtagpo ang kanilang mga mata. Kita niya ang malungkot na pagtitig ni Jihoon sa kanya, sabay hanap ng ibang titignan. 

Hindi na kayang sikmurahin ni Choi Seungcheol ang ganitong estado ng mga damdamin ni Jihoon. Gamit ang angking lakas, he grabbed Jihoon by the wrist and pulled him outside. Somewhere far from the crowd. Edi doon sa lugar kung saan nakatayo ang grotto na kahalintulad ng pinagpakitaan ng Mahal na Birhen sa Lourdes, France.

"Seungcheol, bakit mo ko hinatak? Magsisimula na yung misa." 

Tamang hakbang sa direksyon ng entrada ng pook-dalanginan nang mahigpit niyang hinawakan ang braso ni Jihoon. 

"Jihoon."

"Ikaw nagsabi na lalayo ka muna diba?" Nagpupumilit pang kalagan ang pagkakahawak ni Seungcheol pero sa lakas niyang taglay, wala siyang panama.

"Hindi kita matiis, lalo na't di ka okay. Anong nangyari?" 

A heavy exhale. Tutal malayo nanaman pagmumulan ng pari, might as well. Walang mapagbubuntungan, kaya nagsalaysay na siya ukol sa mga naganap sa nakalipas na oras. Patango-tango lang si Seungcheol. 

"Hindi ba niya nakwento sa'yo?" 

"Tinanong ko na siya pero yun sagot nya, so hindi ko na inimpose."

"Oh, so it must have hurted real bad." 

"Ang alin?" napatingin sya sa bestfriend, amidst what has transpired. 

"Palibhasa kasi section 1 ka kaya di ka aware sa mga ganap sa batch mo, o kahit kakilala sa ibang section." 

"Kasalanan ko bang alipin ako ng mga pangarap ko? Sasabihin mo ba o hindi?" 

"Eto na nga. Wala ako sa posisyon para ikwento yung nakarating sa batch namin kahit graduate na. Alam mo yung usap-usapan na may dark horse daw sa batch nyo?" 

"Oo. Mukhang pabaya daw pero tahimik kung gumalaw."

"Si... Si Soonyoung yun."

"Ano?" napabulalas siya sa narinig. 

"Nung mga unang taon nyo, hindi pa siya ganung ka-ano sa pag-aaral. As in tinutulugan yung ibang subject. Pero dumating yung point na napagod na siya sa lagay niya kaya nagsikap. Nagbago. Nung fourth year..." 

Ang mga tabing ay naaalis na. Sumisilip na ang katotohanang nakukubli, bagamat hindi kumpleto, pero sapat upang bigyan ng ideya sa likod ng isang Kwon Soonyoung. 

"... Nung 4th year na kayo, natutulog pa rin siya habang may klase. Pero not because he doesn't like the subject, the teacher, or both. Dahil aral na nya ang mga lessons beforehand. Hindi siya nagtatanong sa mga teacher, pero pagdating ng quizzes, ng exam, nagugulat sila na pang-section 1 na siya pero bakit ngayon lang."

"Ji."

"Hmm?"

"At this point, hindi ko na itutuloy. Yung kwento."

"Okay lang, hindi ko hiningi yung kwento pero binigay mo parin. I understand na...."

"No, not like that. What happened next... is not up for me to tell anymore. Alam mo naman ang nangyayari pag mga ganitong kwento. Omit and add pag napapasa sa iba."

"I get it." 

"The bottomline is, walang kwenta yung ilang faculty members ng high school natin." 

"Hear, hear. Salamat, Seungcheol." 

Tumayo na sila at lumakad pabalik sa simbahan. 

"Seungcheol?" 

"Tatanong mo kung okay lang pag-usapan si Soonyoung. Sige, aaminin ko, hindi pa. Pero the fact you are getting sad because of doing that means you really care for him. At the end of the day, bestfriend pa rin kita. I still care. We still care for you, Ji." 

"Any advice? Alam mong ngayon lang ako pumasok sa ganto." 

"Sa ngayon? Wala ka pang magagawa. You just have to let it be. Pareho kayong upset. Walang maaayos pag ganyan. Pero if hindi kaya ng konsensiya mo yung inability to do something, edi ipagpray mo sa Kanya." 

Ang tingin ni Seungcheol ay napako sa Hesukristo nakapako sa krus. Jihoon's vision followed through. 

"Paghilumin mo si Kwon Soonyoung, Lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry talaga


	9. Veintitrés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full backstory.

Kwon Soonyoung stood. His weight is leaning unto the bamboo railings, beholding the magnificence of the lush mangroves and of the lake where it stands.

"Huy, baka mahulog ka dyan!" babala ni Wonwoo.

"Sure kang okay lang na may lakad tayong hiwalay? Baka ma-upset sila."

"Hey, it's okay." Tinapik ni Wonwoo ang pisngi niya. "Hindi sa lahat ng pagkakataon kailangang magkakasama tayo lahat para masabing friends tayo."

"Eh bakit ka nandito?"

"Pinapunta mo ko dito diba?"

Oh.

"Saka bakit dito pa?"

"I don't know. Breath of fresh air?" Lumanghap si Soonyoung. 

"Magsawa ka sa fresh air." Wonwoo opened his arms to illustrate the many trees undergoing photosynthesis.

Sinimulan na nilang lakarin ang mahabang walkway.

"Dolomite whomst?" sigaw ni Kwon na parang ewan, to which natawa si Wonwoo at the memory of the disgrace of the past administration. A waste of three hundred million pesos of taxpayers' money. Couple that with unqualified officials justifying the aesthetic quality that they want to pursue and you've got a shit show.

Nilakad na nilang sabay ang pathway ng mangrove park. Bagama't panahon ng bakasyon, nakakabiglang isipin na iilan lang ang kagaya nilang ninanais makapagtago sa kaguluhan ng buhay siyudad. 

Hinintay muna nilang makarating sila sa bahaging napaliligiran na sila ng mga bakawan. Dinadama ang simoy ng hanging walang katumbas.

"Soonyoung?" huminto si Wonwoo sa paglakad.

Tumalikod ang kasama.

"Spill."

"Hindi ko alam san magsisimula." Tumabi na si Soonyoung sa daanan. Sumunod na rin si Wonwoo.

"Soonyoung, hindi kami bulag. The way you avoid meeting eyes with him, that's so unlike you. Alam naming hindi ka okay."

"Jihoon... Jihoon offered his help na makakuha ako ng scholarship para sa college."

"Shit."

"And I broke down tapos nagalit sa kanya. Pero ngayon naguguilty na ko sa naging asal ko sa kanya. Hiyang-hiya na ko."

Ganito ang siste nila palagi. Makikinig muna si Wonwoo. Hahayaan nya munang mailahad lahat ng nais ni Soonyoung, saka lang magwiwika ng katuturang tatagos sa pagkatao nya.

"Tangina, bakit ako nagkaganito? Mahal ko yung tao tapos pagtatabuyan ko? Ang tanga lang, Kwon."

"Aaminin ko na, Soonyoung. Matagal ka na naming gustong tulungan. Tulungan na maghilom. Pero everytime na susubukan namin, you break down. Kaya sinasabi naming wag na muna, dapat sa'yo manggaling yung initiative."

"Okay lang bang balikan natin yung nangyari nung Fourth Year? Kailangan nating ugatin to."

Tumango siya at nagsimulang magsalaysay.

\--

Fourth year. Maugong na sa buong faculty ang pangalang Kwon Soonyoung. Ang estudyanteng exception to the rule. Sa likod ng padaskol-daskol na ugali dati ay ang ibubuga niyang kahusayan. Pagsisikap na armas niya para matanaw ang utang na loob sa mga kamag-anak at makapagsimula para sa sarili.

"Kwon Soonyoung, pwede ba tayong mag-usap?" banggit ng adviser kay Soonyoung na nakahanda nang umuwi, bag ay nakasukbit sa isang balikat. 

"Opo, sir." 

"Anong plano mo after makagraduate? May course ka na ba?" 

"Uhm, sir, hindi po ako magtutuloy ng college."

"Nak, bakit?" taguri niya sa kanyang mga anak-anakan sa paaralan. 

Hesitant pa si Soonyoung but with the rapport they have built in the past school year, nabuo ang pagtitiwala.

"Hindi po kasi kaya nila Tito na pag-aralin ako ng college ngayon. Kaya baka magtrabaho muna ko sa Jollibee, para makatulong po muna sa kanila." 

"Eto." Inabot ng adviser ang ilang page ng long bond paper. Binasa ni Soonyoung ang nilalaman. 

"Scholarship?" 

"Soonyoung, hindi lahat ng estudyante dito binibigyan ng form para sa scholarship. Pinipili ni Principal yung bibigyan. Kinausap ko si Principal about dun at kita naman niya ang performance mo the past two years. Naniniwala siyang may tsansa ka, kaya ayan."

"Sir..."

"Ayusin mo yung sa mga guardian mo. Saka fill-up-an mo ba yan. Yung iba, kami na mag-aasikaso. Basta ipasa mo yan by Friday."

Sa sobrang tuwa ay napayakap si Soonyoung. "Salamat po, Sir!"

"Sige na, palubog na araw. Baka hinahanap ka na sa inyo." 

At tumakbo na nga pauwi si Soonyoung. Walang humpay sa pagpapasalamat.

Pinanood ng adviser niya ang pag-uwi ng estudyante nya nang may magsalita sa likuran niya. 

"Bibigyan mo talaga siya ng application form?" 

"Deserving yung bata, Ma'am. Mano bang bigyan natin ng tsansang umasenso." umalis na ang gurong tagapayo ni Kwon. 

Isang banta ito para kay Gng. Marquez, ang tagapayo ng Section 1. Hindi na lingid sa kaalaman ng mga guro ang karumihang pinapairal sa paaralan. Kung alam lang ng mga magulang kung ilang batch na siya nakapaghasik. Pagdating ng kalkulahan ng academic at co-curricular, minamanipula niya ang bilangan. Paggawa ng mga pekeng certificate para umangat ang puntos, pagbago ng grade from 95 to 90, among other things.

Hindi katanggap-tanggap para sa elitistang gurong ito na naniniwala sa mala-caste system ng mga section. At ang mga oportunidad para sa scholarship ay dapat doon sa mga karapat-dapat, that is mga estudyante niya sa kanyang paniniwala.

Meanwhile, labis-labis ang galak ng pamilya niya nang mabalitaan ang pagkakataong ibinigay sa kanya. Walang dalawang isip nang ihanda nila ang mga kakailanganin. Birth Certificate, Affidavit of Guardianship, etc. Di bale na ang gastos sa pagpapanotaryo, dahil hindi bumubukas ang pinto ng oportunidad ng ganun-ganun lamang. 

Huwebes na. Si Gng. Marquez ang huli nilang klase. Bitbit ang envelope na naglalamang ng form at iba pang requirements, dali-daling tumayo papunta sa pinto.

"Soonyoung, pwede ka bang maiwan?"

"Opo, ma'am." Walang magawa kundi sumunod at tumindig sa harapan ng mesa.

"Ano yung nasa envelope mo?"

"Ah, eto po? Requirements ko po para sa scholarship."

"Pwede patingin?" Inabot ni Soonyoung. Walang reklamo.

Binuklat ni Ma'am Marquez ang tuping nagsasara ng envelope at inilabas ang laman. Tinignan niya ang mga requirements. Ang 1 by 1 na kuha lamang ng cellphone sabay edit sa computer. Ang pinagsikapang mga papeles ng pamilya nya.

Naghari na ang kasahulan. Nang pinunit niya ang mga ito, nilamukos at itinapon sa basurahan. Hindi makakontra ang estudyante.

"Ma'am, wag po." Sa guise ng pagrespeto sa awtoridad, hindi niya magawang pigilan.

"Sa totoo lang, hindi deserve ng isang siga, walang binatbat na bata ang ganitong tsansa. Wala kang patutunguhan, iho."

"Ma'am, mawalang-galang na po, pero hindi po tama yang ginagawa nyo." Unti-unti nang tumataas ang boses ni Soonyoung. Mrs. Marquez slammed the table and stood up. Nanlilisik na mga mata at nandudurong daliri. 

"Soonyoung, isa kang inutil! Tanggapin mo na, iho. Kahit anong gawin mo, once a gago, always a gago. Saka ano na lang sasabihin nila sa eskwelahan natin. Mag-isip-isip ka na."

Nag-walk-out na si Ma'am. Naninigas siya sa kanyang mga narinig. Kailangang magsinungaling ni Soonyoung na hindi siya nakapasa sa umampon sa kanya, na ayaw na niyang subukan ang scholarship sa adviser nya.

\--

"Buti nga natanggal na si Marquez after nun. Pero the damage has been done."

"You know what I think, Soonyoung? Getting upset over this is valid, but to react like that? Yung maglash out ka sa kanya? That's messed up. Not just speaking para kay Jihoon, but to all of us who care for you."

Napaisip si Soonyoung habang tinatanaw ang mga ibon.

"Kwon, we wil never ever get tired of telling you, making you feel that we believe in you. Alam ng lahat kung gaano ka-probematic yung nagsabi sa'yo nyan. Alam ni Jihoon. Alam namin. Na hindi ka inutil, na may binatbat ka."

"We just want to help you. Alam mong hindi madali yung naging buhay mo after nun. A dream delayed is not a dream denied. Pangarap mo parin dibang mag-give back sa kanila?"

"Oo."

"Eto na yun. Nandito kami. Nandito si Jihoon. Tingin mo ba papabayaan ka namin?" 

"Hindi." 

"Ayun pala eh." Tinapik ni Wonwoo ang likod ni Kwon na bakas na ang ngiti. Malinaw na ang lahat. 

"Salamat talaga, Wonwoo. How can I ever repay you?" gumaan na ang tono ng usapan. 

"Well, there is one. Pero mahirap to kasi unang step pa lang eh." 

"Kahit ano pa yan, basta para sa'yo Jeon Wonwoo." umakbay na si Soonyoung. 

"Ihanap mo ko ng computer shop."

"Para saan naman? May cellphone ka naman." 

"Para makapagpasa yung bestfriend ko ng scholarship nya. Para matupad na nya lahat ng pangarap nya."

Kinuha ni Soonyoung ang braso ni Wonwoo.

"Ano pang hinihintay mo? Tara na!" 

Kumaripas na ng takbo ang dalawa. 

\--

Ilang oras nang nililibang ni Lee Jihoon ang sarili nya, mainly by trimming down his watchlist; catching up on everything he missed. However thrilling the plot or character development, he still turns back to his phone. As if his psyche is magnetized by the gadget.

Kwon Soonyoung, I'm sorry.

Sorry for being insensitive.

I know I'm being annoying and I'm the last person you want to talk right now, but call me if you want to talk.

All on delivered.

Dalawang katok bago sumilip.

"Ji?"

Napababa ng cellphone. Pumasok na kapagdaka si Tita Lee.

"Bakit, Ma?"

"Kanina ka pa nagkukulong dito."

"Ah, tinapos ko kasi yung mga gusto kong panoorin."

"Eh bakit nakasimangot ka pa rin?"

Napayuko si Jihoon. Bukas ang bintana ng pagkatao niya pagdating sa kanyang ina.

"Dahil ba yan kay Soonyoung?"

Mabilis ang tingin nya sa kausap.

"Kung humaharot ka ng patago, next time wag mong gagawin sa harapan ng bahay."

Napatakip si Jihoon ng mukha sa kanyang hiya.

"Sorry, Ma."

"Sorry saan? Jihoon, wag kang mag-sosorry for choosing how you want to live your life."

"Sorry kung hindi ko sinabi agad. Natatakot ako baka... baka hindi mo ko matanggap."

"Jihoon, bunso, sorry if i made you uncomfortable living your truth, na parang di kita tatanggapin. When in fact, mahal na mahal kita, at hindi magbabago yun."

Naluha na ang anak. Niyakap na siyang mahigpit ni Mama Lee. Dito na lumakas ang hagulgol ni Jihoon.

"Jihoon." Hinagod ni Mama Lee ang kanyang likod. "Oh, Jihoon ko. Madami ka nang sinakripisyo para satin. Hindi ko kakayanin kung may mangyari sa'yo. Please, Jihoon. Hayaan mong sumaya yung sarili mo. Yun lang ang gusto ko para sa'yo."

May hikbi pa rin kay Jihoon ngunit humina na ito nang may manapat sa kanila.

"Patatawarin ho!" sigaw niya. Siya namang pagtawa nila parehas. Inangat na ni Mama Lee ang kanyang maamong giliw na Jihoon. Pinupunasan ng kanyang daliri ang luha ng anak na umagos sa mukha ng kanyang nag-iisang anak. 

"Thank you, Ma."

"Bunso, wala yun. Tandaan mo to. Kailanman di ka nagkulang bilang anak, kaya hindi ko ipagkakait kung gusto mo rin ng titi gaya ko."

'Ma naman."

"Anong oras na! Tumayo ka na dyan, tama na ngawa natin. Wala na tayong aabutan nyan." Dali-dali nilang inayos ang mga sarili bago iwan ang bahay para sa huling gabi ng Misa de Gallo. Kalimitang ginagawa ito ng ilang kapilya at parokya upang bigyang daan ang magdamag na paghihintay sa Pasko ng Pagsilang.

Sabay na silang lumakad papunta. 

"Teka. Di mo pa rin sinagot tanong ko. May ginawa ba si Soonyoung sa'yo? Walang'ya papaluin ko yang batang yan." 

"Ako may kasalanan. Napasobra ata ako."

"Edi...edi mag-sorry ka. Mahal mo naman si Kwon diba?"

Pihikang tango.

"Ayun naman pala, nagbibinata na ang bunso ko."

"Ma!" he interjected at his mother who kept on teasing him.

"Pero eto, apologize. Hay, anak. Marami pa kayong kakaning bigas."

"Boo!"

"Ay SusMarYosep!" napabulalas si Mama Lee. "Ikaw, Mingyu ha!"

"Sorry na po, tita." paumanhin nya.

"O siya, maghahanda pa ko." Inangat nya ang bitbit nyang robe at veil. "Kayo na bahala sa kanya ha?"

"Opo, iuuwi po naming buo si Jihoon." pangako ni Hansol.

Lumakad nang una si Tita Lee. Nalaki naman hakbang nila Seungcheol dahil hinahabol nila ang pwestong nauubos agad tuwing ikadalawampu't tatlo ng Disyembre. Namumutawi kay Jihoon ang kapayapaan ng loob. Lahat ng takot ay nawaksi liban sa isa. Ang gusot nila ni Soonyoung.

Kyrie Eleison.

\--

Lumuwag ang dibdib ng tatlong nakababatang kaibigan nila Soonyoung at Wonwoo. Walang pinipiling edad ang pagmamalasakit, lalo na kung malalim at matatag na ang pinagsamahan. At mas naglaho ang pagkabahala nang nakita nilang lahat ang ngiti at pagbibiro ni Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung, huy." bulong ni Seungkwan nang tapikin.

"Ha?"

"Kanina ka pa nakatingin sa kanya, matunaw yan wala ka nang aabutan."

"Shh. Ang ingay. Makinig na kayo sa sermon, baka madagdagan ligtas points nyo." ani Seokmin.

Pag si Seokmin nagreklamo, shut up na lahat. Napatakip ng bibig na lang si Chan.

"Hayaan mo na sila. Hindi mo hahayaang lumamig Pasko mo diba?" tanong ni Wonwoo, ang kanyang kasama mula kanina pa. 

"Ako pa ba?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg hahaha should i give a christmas epilogue? hahahaha


	10. Veinticuatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It all comes down to this hahahaha

Para sa pinakahuling araw ng anticipation sa araw ng Pasko dito sa parokya, sabay nilang sasalubungin ito. Dahil mamamahinga muna si Tita Lee sa pagluluto ng pang Noche Buena nilang dalawa, malamang sa Misa na lang siya hahabol. 

Sumulpot na lang si Mingyu sa mga kaibigan niyang sabay tumungo ng simbahan.

"Manonood kayo ng Panunuluyan?" tanong niya papasok ng patio ng simbahan. May gayak ngayon ang paligid. Tatlong kubol. 

"May choice ba ko Mingyu? Kailangan daw ni Minghao ng on the scene." 

"Minghao? Xu Minghao?"

"Oo, kilala mo ba?" usisa ni Jihoon. 

"Junhui, bakit namumula?" pinunto ni Seungcheol. All eyes on Jun. 

"Alam mo ba, kwento nya samin nung busy ka sa acads, lagi nyang iniistalk yung IG profile ni Minghao." sumabat na si Mingyu. 

"Ano yung sabi mo nung magdescribe? Abante?" 

"Avant-garde, Sol. Mga uncultured." 

"Oo, kagrupo ko sya dun sa paper na sinasabi ko. Galing siya samin nung isang araw." sinakyan na ni Jihoon ang birong nais totohanin ni Junhui. 

"Ayun pala, the search is over. Balitaan mo kami pag dadaan ulit sila sa inyo ha?" 

"Limang minuto at magsisimula na ang Panunuluyan at susundan ng Misa sa Hatinggabi." anunsyong dinig sa buong kapaligiran ng simbahan. 

Maraming tao ang manonood ng Panunuluyan, na siyang binuhay ng Komisyon sa Kabataan matapos ang pandemya. Kaya ganoon na lang ang tuwa ng mga nakakatanda. 

Pero si Jihoon ang lugi, sa rasong alam nating lahat. 

"Siguro naman." nagsalita si Jihoon, kaya inalalayan na siya ng mga nagtataasan niyang kaibigan na makatuntong sa sementadong bloke na kinatitirikan ng poste ng ilaw. 

Umawit na ang koro. Pinasimulan na ang paawit na salaysay. Kung papano pinag-utos ng bunying Cesar ang census sa lugar na pinagmulan. Dahil buhat si Jose sa Bethlehem ay nilakbay nila ito mula Nazareth. Ngunit wala silang alam na matutuluyan dahil hapong hapo na si Maria na nasa kabuwanan ng pagbubuntis. 

Lumabas na ang pangunahing tauhan. Si Maria at si Jose. 

Dinig ang bulungan na nagback-out ang dapat na gaganap kay Jose, cute daw yung taga kabilang kanto na pumalit, aniya. 

Doon na nga. Hindi maitatago ng luntian na kasuotan at dilaw na balabal, mga kulay na nauukol kay San Jose, ang pagkakakilanlan. Si Kwon Soonyoung. 

Lumakad na ang dalawa. Paika-ika ang aktres dahil sa dinadala na sanggol ng kanyang birheng karakter. Sa himig at titik ni Reberendo Padre Eduardo Hontiveros, gitara at piano ang mga sumasabay sa koro. 

Hindi na nya namalayan na gumaan ang kamay ni Jihoon na may hawak ng cellphone at lumalapad ang ngiti niya. Mistulang mga tala sa gabi ng kapanganakan ni Jesus ang mga mata nya. 

Itinigil na ang pagvideo at hinayaan na lang ang sarili na panoorin. 

Unang maybahay at siya ang unang umawit. Dito nya lamang narinig ang pagkanta ni Soonyoung. Hindi nga pangkoro, pero disente pakinggan at para sa puso ni Jihoon, kahali-halina talaga. 

Di nya ring maiwasang madala ng emosyon ng ginagampanan ni Soonyoung, nang tanggihan sila ng maybahay dahil puno na ang kanilang tahanan. 

Hindi niya na rin namalayan ang kamay ng kanyang mga kaibigang nakahawak sa kanyang sakong. Sobrang tutok kasi si Jihoon sa pagtatanghal ng kanyang mahal, para bang naplantsa na ang gusot, ang hindi pagkakaunawaan. 

Ganun na din lamang ang pagkapikon sa mukha nya nang tanggihan sila ng sumunod na mga maybahay, dahil sa may panauhin sa pangalawa at inalimura sila sa pangatlo. 

Bibigyan na talaga ni Jihoon ng award si Soonyoung dahil talagang pinagbuti, isinapuso ang tema, ang hiwatig ng Panunuluyan. 

Dumating na sila sa huling bahagi, nang ialok ng ikaapat ang sabsaban at marahang tinanggap ito nina Maria at Jose. Pinatay na ang ilaw. Pangwakas na ang inaawit at bumaba na si Jihoon. 

"Tara na mawawalan tayo ng pwesto!" aya niya at pagtalima naman nila. 

Hindi na nila kailangang tanungin kung anong sumapi sa kanya. Pag-irog.

Ngunit hindi lang siya ang nakaisip nito. Kaya agad na silang pumasok bago pa man ianunsyo ang pagsisimula ng Misa sa Hatinggabi. Doon sila pumwesto mga walong hanay mula sa harapan. At si Jihoon? Doon sa dulong malapit sa sentrong pasilyo.

Hindi nagtagal ay napuno na ang simbahan. Mula sa mga upuan, sa gilid na pagitan, maging sa labas. Palibhasa gagawing rason ang hindi na pagdalo sa misa kinabukasan.

Pumasok na ang mga ceriales, mga lector & commentator, mga lingkod ng Panginoon at mga pari. Nagwika na ang pari. Mga kaganapan sa kasaysayan. Sa arko ni Noah, sa Paghahari ni David, sa pag-upo ni Cesar bilang Emperador, among others. And finally. Ang pagbukas ng pintuan.

La Sagrada Familia. Ang Banal na Mag-anak. Buhat-buhat ng binibini ang sanggol. Sila'y lumakad sa saliw ng "Awitan ng mga Anghel" ang Tagalog na salin ng "Hark The Herald Angel Sing".

Sinundan ni Jihoon ng tingin ang pagpasok ni Kwon Soonyoung. The latter got a glimpse of the former, making the former beam, before gazing back to the altar. Bilang mga pangunahing tauhan, sila'y pinaupo sa unang hanay matapos ilagay ang Banal na Sanggol sa sabsaban sa gitna.

The Midnight Mass proceeded with the jovial air. Whether people lean more into the religious context or the commercial context, the atmosphere uplifts everyone's dopamine stockpile.

The ecstasy is too immense to hide behind Lee Jihoon's persona. Nakikiisa talaga sa misa pero dumadating ang mga pagkakataon na ang leeg niya'y humahaba, hinahanap ang silhouette ni Kwon Soonyoung.

Sa pagpila para sa Banal na Komunyon, ganun na lamang ang paghahadali sa gitnang pila. Sa paglapit sa harap, wala si Soonyoung.

"Katawan ni Kristo." wika ng pari.

Nabalik ang atensyon sa kamay na nakalahad, kaliwa sa itaas ng kanan. Ang ostiya ay nasa palad na. "Amen." sagot nya.

Sa pagtalikod niya at pagbalik sa kanilang pwesto, pinipigilan nyang ngumiwi. Lumuhod siya at nanalangin. Ang siyam na gabing pagninilay, isama mo itong gabi, para makahiling. 

"Kung siya talaga para sakin, ibigay nyo na po." 

Natapos ang misa. 

O magsaya at magdiwang, pagkat sumilang na. 

Pero hindi pa magawang magsaya ni Jihoon. Hinahanap nya ang lalaking bumihag sa kanya sa loob ng isang linggo.

Lumabas na si Lee Jihoon. Nagkukumpol na ang marami sa harapan upang makahalik sa nagkatawang-taong Anak ng Diyos.

Isang tao lang ang hanap-hanap. Susukuan na sya ng kanyang loob kaya naupo na lang ito sa tabi ng simbahan, head held low because of disappointment.

"Jihoon."

Ang presensya ng isang pares ng sapatos sa kanyang harapan, kaya tumingala si Jihoon upang tingnan.

"Soonyoung." Napatayo sya.

Tila hawak ng kanilang mga puso ang kanilang mga dila, hindi mahanap ang mga salitang akma.

"Galing mong kumanta kanina ah?" 

"Ah yun ba? Sinubukan ko lang naman." 

Isang ngisi bago mangusap muli. 

"Sorry." sabay nilang banggit, ang pagkakasabay ay nagpangisi sa kanila.

"Ikaw muna, Jihoon."

"Sorry if I forced things on you. Sobrang insensitive nung ginawa ko and I won't try to justify that. I'm really sorry, Soonyoung."

"Jihoon, nag-apply ako."

"Ano?"

"Sorry for lashing out on you. I didn't mean to. It's... it's my past. I've been keeping it from you kasi ayokong mag-alala ka. Do you..."

"You don't have to tell me if you're not okay with it."

"No, I want to." Naupo na si Soonyoung at sinimulang magkwento. Naupo na rin si Jihoon at nakinig mabuti.

"Sorry to hear that. Walang kwenta talaga si Mam Marquez."

Soonyoung leaned onto Jihoon's shoulder. "Don't pity me, alright. I've had enough sa buong buhay ko. I'm trying to get my shit together ngayon."

Hulog ng langit ang simoy ng hanging malamig na bumabalot sa katahimikan. Sa kapayapaan ng sandaling ito. 

"You know what, Jihoon?" bumangon sa pagkakasandig si Soonyoung.

"Ano nanaman yun Kwon..."

Pinagtama na niya ang mga labi nila. 

"Kasingputi mo si Mama Mary." 

"Gago, bawas ligtas points ka na nyan." napatawa nya ang kasama. 

"Pero seryoso. Thank you. For helping me heal. Hindi madali pero alam kong nakasuporta ka, kayo ng mga kaibigan ko."

"Thank you rin, Soonyoung." Hinawakan nya ang pisngi ng kasama at iniharap sa isang gilid. "Kasi you made it easier for her to understand." 

Nanlaki ang mata ng Kwon Soonyoung. Naroroon, nakatindig at abot-langit ang ngiti. Si Mama Lee. 

"Tita! Kanina pa ba kayo dyan?" 

"Hindi naman, iho. Ano, magmomomol pa kayo dyan? Lalamig yung sinigang sa miso." 

Tumayo na si Jihoon at tumabi sa kanyang Mama. 

"Tita Lee?! Nakakahiya ang dami pong tao!" 

"Sana naisip mo yan nung hinalikan mo yung bunso ko." tinulak ng bahagya ni Jihoon ang balikat ni Mama Lee. 

"So... sorry po, Tita."

"Tatanggapin ko lang yang apology mo kung samin ka magnonoche buena."

Lumapit si Soonyoung kay Tita Lee at kumapit sa braso, pinagitnaan ng dalawang binata ang kanilang ilaw. 

"Makakatanggi ba ko, nyan Tita?" 

Sa kanilang pag-uwi ay mahigpit pa rin ang kapit ni Soonyoung kay Tita Lee na nagmumukhang anak niyang tunay ang binata. 

Tumulong na maghain ang kanilang bisita. Payak lamang ang Noche Buena pero espesyal ito para sa kanilang tatlo. Maging ang Pasko isang taon matapos ang Pandemya ay natatangi rin para kina Jihoon at Soonyoung.

Pasko ng Paglaya. 

Paniguradong nananabik si Soonyoung sa mga lutong ulam ni Tita Lee. Ang mainit na sabaw at ang mapintog na rosas ng salmon. Ang liempo na inihaw at hiniwang pahaba, samahan ng toyo't kalamansi at pinigang siling labuyo. 

Pamilya na nga ang turing niya sa kanya. 

"Dito ka na matulog sa kwarto ni Jihoon." sabay kindat habang hinahawan ang pinagkainan. 

"Tita naman!" hindi pa rin makapaniwala sa mga banat ng nanay ni Jihoon. 

"Anong sinabi ko sayo, iho?" 

"Ay. Mama Lee, naman!" pinabago na sapagkat ina-inahan naman ni Soonyoung ang nanay ng kanyang kasintahan, na natatawa sa inaasal nya. 

"Sige na, pumanik ka na sa kwarto. Inaantay ka na nun." 

"Sige po, salamat po!" 

Pumanik na si Soonyoung at nilakad ang pasilyo hanggang dulo. Kumatok siya ng tatlo bago paikutin ang doorknob at itulak ang pinto upang idungaw ang kanyang ulo. 

"Uy, Soonyoung, pasok!" aya ni Jihoon na katatapos lang ipagpag ang kumot. 

Naupo si Soonyoung sa kama. 

"Ngayon ka lang ba nagligpit ng kwarto?" 

"Buti nga di mo nakita yung bakat ng luha dyan sa sapin." 

Matapos ilagay ang nasabing punda sa tumpok ng labahin, lumapit sya sa kanyang office table at kinuha. Si Kwon Soonyoung ay sinusubukang silipin ang tinatago ni Jihoon. 

Tumayo si Jihoon sa harap. 

"Merry Christmas." 

Iniangat ni Jihoon ang kanyang braso upang ilaylay ang mistletoe. 

"So anong gusto mong sabihin?"

"Pwede bang pumangalawa ng dessert, Kwon?" 

Inabot ni Kwon Soonyoung ang tangan ni Jihoon at hinulog sa lapag. 

Soonyoung took Lee Jihoon by the waist and pulled him closer. Jihoon cupped his cheeks to close the distance their lips had seconds ago, slotting his tongue in between. Ang init ng kanilang kalamnan ay hinayaan nilang maghari. Umaatras na si Soonyoung sa direksyon ng headboard. Binaba ni Jihoon ang katawan nya upang gapangin, sundan ang tintunugo ni Soonyoung.

Sa pagtunog ng pagsandal sa likod ni Kwon, natigilan silang pareho. Their lips curled upward. Jihoon rubbed his nose against Soonyoung's. 

Inangat na ni Jihoon ang sarili nya. 

"Usod." 

"Ha?" 

"Umusod ka na lang." 

At siya ngang ginawa. Naupo si Jihoon sa tabi nya, mga paa nakalatag sa ilalim ng kumot. Tinapik nya ang kanyang hita, imbitasyon upang humiga. 

"Marunong ka mag-Cebuano?" tanong ni Jihoon. 

Kinuha ni Soonyoung ang kanyang kamay at hinalikan ito. Malambot at may lambing. 

"Gihigugma ti ka, Jihoon."

Yumuko si Jihoon at hinalikan ang noo nya. Nang bumangon, ay inayos ng kanyang mga daliri ang mga buhok sa noo nya. 

"Gihigugma ko ikaw, Soonyoung." 

Makalangit ang pagngiti ni Soonyoung bago ibaon ang mukha sa tiyan ni Jihoon. Ang dalawang braso ay ipinaikot, umilalim sa pingit sa pagitan ng likod ni Jihoon at ng kama. Ang kamay ni Jihoon ay hinahaplos ang buhok ni Soonyoung. 

Walang anu-ano ay umawit si Jihoon.

"Ang gabi'y payapa, lahat ay tahimik."

May tunog pang-ugoy na mababakas sa tinig ni Jihoon. 

"Pati mga tala sa bughaw na langit." 

Ayon sa mga kwento, sa kailaliman ng gabi habang tinatanaw ang Maynilang dinurog ng ikalawang Giyera Mundial, naisulat ng Pambansang Alagad ng Sining Felipe de Leon ang "Payapang Daigidig." 

"Kay hinhin ng hangin, waring umiibig

Sa kapayapaan ng buong daigidig" 

Oo, sa pagsapit ng Kapaskuhan, ang buong mundo ay humihinto. Upang magdiwang. Upang magkatipon. Isang araw para sa karamihan upang limutin ang mga responsibilidad, ipahinga ang puso't isip mula sa pasanin ng buhay. Tunay na umuusbong ang kapayapaang ito. At batid ito ng mga puso nina Jihoon at Soonyoung. 

"Payapang panahon ay diwa ng buhay

Biyaya ng Diyos sa sangkatauhan." 

Tinignan ni Jihoon ng isa pang pagkakataon ang kanyang irog. Simula ngayon, pangako nya sa kanyang sarili, na bigyan na nya ang sarili nya ng pagkakataong lumigaya. Ang nasabing ligaya ay natagpuan nya sa lalaking mahimbing na ang pagkakatulog.

Pinikit na nya ang kanyang mata at hinayaan na nyang magpahinga ang kanyang katawang nagdaan mula kalungkutan papunta sa katuwaan. 

"Ang gabi'y payapa, lahat ay tahimik

Pati mga tala sa bughaw na langit." 

At lilipas ang bisperas ng Pasko sa piling ni Soonyoung. Nabigyang katuparan na ang mga hiling at samo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MARAMING SALAMAT SA LAHAT NG NAGBASA! :)
> 
> kahit na ang weird ng halo ng english sa tagalog, i enjoyed writing about this last week ng october and the whole month of november. 
> 
> i do hope ikalat nyo ang mabuting balita ng AU na to charot hahahahaha anyways, i rushed an epilogue for christmas day kaya 11 chapters na sya.


	11. Epilogo: Veinticinco

Mapang-akit sa pang-amoy ng natutulog na Jihoon ang bagong lutong kastanyas, pero ang pwesto ni Kwon Soonyoung last night na walang laman ang gumising sa kanya. 

"Panaginip lang ba?" 

Nabigyang lakas ng wala sa oras ang katawang hindi pa gising. Maingay na rin ang labas. Pasko na.

"Mag-bibingka't salabat ka muna, sasakit tiyan mo pag inuna mo to." Narinig ni Mama Lee ang yabag ng mga paang nagmamadaling bumaba. Naabutan sya ni Jihoon na pinaglalamayan ang one-fourth na kilo, binubuksan at nginangata.

Bumagal ang pagbaba ni Jihoon.

"Almusal, bibingka?"

"Bakit, kontra ka?" nagbago ang tono na may pananakot.

Naupo na nga si Jihoon at kinain. "Sorry na, Ma." banggit nya habang ngumunguya ng bibingka.

"Namamasko po!"

Kahit anong tanda pa nila ay kilalang totoo na ang mga boses. At pinagbuksan naman sila ni Mama Lee. 

Naunang magmano si Mingyu, being the mama's boy. Junhui, Hansol, and Seungcheol followed. Jihoon smiled at them with a mouthful of bibingka.

Gone is the awkwardness between what could have been lovers. For the most part. 

"Bakit kayo namamasko pa, ang tanda-tanda nyo na!" 

"Tita naman!" umastang bata na nga si Junhui. Not really suprising dahil ganito talaga siya. Sobrang mapaglaro pero isang mabuting karamay. 

"O sya bumunot kayo ng isang ampao sa Christmas tree. Isa-isa lang ha?" 

"Talaga po?" nabuhayan na ng loob si Seungcheol. 

"Ayaw nyo ba?" 

Walang anu-ano. Nagsitayuan ang apat. Saktong ubos na ni Jihoon ang bibingka't salabat. Bumulong ito sa kanyang nanay. 

"Para naman sa mga bata yun. Hayaan mo na." sagot ni Mama Lee.

Maigi ang pagpili na parang buhay ang katumbas ng pagpili. 

"Anubayan?" buntong ni Seungcheol na isang malutong na bente ang nakuha. 

Inasar ni Jun si Seungcheol. "Ah ako kwarenta!" 

"Mga weak singkweta sakin." Sinabakan pa ni Mingyu matapos ilabas ang perang papel. 

Pero sinong mag-aakala. 

"Salamat, Tita Lee!" ani Hansol. Nakabunot ng isang daang piso. Sapat upang magkaroon ng surf promo sa isang linggo. 

Sa kalagitnaan ng tawanan, tumunog ang doorbell. Sino naman kayang tutungo sa kanila ngayon?

Who knew may nakakaalam pala na may doorbell sila.

Si Seungcheol na siyang nakaupo malapit sa pinto ang nagbukas ng pinto. Behold. 

Kumbaga sa Santo Rosaryo, Ang Unang Misteryo ng Tuwa. 

Ang Pagpapakita ng Arkanghel Gabriel kay Maria. 

This joyful mystery seemed to have manifested in modern times. No. He isn't an incarnate of an archangel that descended on Earth. The way he beams, he is at par with the seraphs and cherubs, angels most close to the Lord. 

"Ay, si Jihoon?" tanong niya.

At para kay Seungcheol na syang nagbukas ng pinto ng tahanan ng mga Lee, maging ang puso nya'y kakawala. Walang masabi dahil nahalina ng gandang lalaki. 

Jihoon now had to intervene, opening the door wide enough for two persons to be seen. 

"Uy, Jeonghan, Minghao!" 

Naulinigan ni Junhui ang ngalan. Sinilip na rin nito at ayun na nga. Natanga na rin sa presensya ni Xu Minghao. 

"Bakit kayo nandito?" tanong ni Jihoon. 

"Ah, iaabot lang namin to. Merry Christmas! " siya namang abot ni Minghao. 

"Salamat! Mga kaibigan ko pala, si Seungcheol, Hansol, Junhui, at Mingyu." 

Nagbatian naman ang dalawang kampo. 

"O sige, ihahatid pa namin to kay Jisoo." nagpaalam na ang dalawa. 

"Pahiram nga ng cellphone teka? Di ko maalala kung san ko naiwan?" 

Agad namang bumunot si Seungcheol ng kanya at inabot kay Jeonghan. 

Kinuha naman agad ni Jeonghan at tinype ang number nya. Dinig ang ringtone pero hindi mahanap kung saan. 

Sa kanilang gulat ay binunot ni Jeonghan ang cellphone nya sa bulsa. Smooth as always. 

"Alam mo Seungcheol..." he ended the call and returned the phone. "...you're not the first one to look at me like that. Call me when you have time for coffee." 

Jeonghan winked before turning his back and walked towards his car. 

A flirt as always. Seungcheol stood frozen and dumbfounded at the doorway, watching the car drift away from his line of sight. 

What woke Seungcheol from the trance Jeonghan's visual and charisma had put his consciousness under? Ang walang humpay na batok ng mga kaibigan nya.

Ayun, pikunin ang Leo nyo. Nagsitakbuhan na sina Mingyu at Junhui, sigaw ang pahabol na pasasalamat. Habol naman si Seungcheol at sumunod na rin si Hansol. 

"Parang mga di nagsilakihan." aniya Mama Lee. 

His pocket vibrated. A message arrived. 

Daan ka dito, Ji. May suprise ako for you.

\- Soonyoung 

Hindi. Hindi siya nanaginip.

"Ma, pinapapunta ako ni Soonyoung sa kanila." 

"O sige, balik kayo dito para dito na kayo mananghalian. Lulutuin ko na yung Morcon." 

Narinig at naunawaan ni Jihoon bago lumakad papunta kina Soonyoung. 

Buhay ang kalsada, bata't matanda mula sa iba't ibang lugar, nagkatipon para sa pinakamasayang araw ng taon. 

The first of two celebrations we all share on December. 

Taliwas ito sa naging pagdiriwang ng nakalipas na taon. Payak, walang buhay, walang kasingkulay ng mga taon bago ang pandemya at ng kasalukuyang taon. 

Bilang nasa urban na komunidad, dagsa pa rin ang mga katutubong nagbabaka-sakali. So maybe di pa rin naaayos ang pagtingin at pagtrato sa kanila ng mga taga-lungsod, but at least the fentanyl-dependent geezer and his cohorts are gone. We can't have it all at once. This transformation as a society will be step by step, and a compassionate, pro-people and dedicated government will enable that finally. 

"We're getting there." Jihoon thought as he is steps away from Soonyoung's. 

Tatlong katok. 

"Jihoon?" 

"Uy, Seokmin! Long time no see!" 

"Nag-ikot kasi kami para mamigay ng laruan sa mga bata." 

"Ideya ni Soonyoung?" 

Tumango ito. 

"No offense pero may natitira pa ba sa kinikita nya araw-araw?" tanong ng boyfriend. 

"None taken, kasi kami naisip na rin namin yan pero pano ba kami makakatanggi? Kaya dinagdagan na rin namin ng konti." 

"Nanghihingi na nga ko ng ligtas points sa kanya eh." pagsingit ni Seungkwan na binuksan pa lalo ang pinto, lalabas na kasama nila Chan at Wonwoo. 

"Tara na! Bibili pa tayo ng pulutan. Mamaya na lang kuya ah?" paalam ni Chan kay Soonyoung na aligaga sa ibang bagay. 

Nginitian naman ni Jihoon ang mga kaibigan, o maaring naging kababata na hindi na nya maalala, ni Soonyoung. 

Yumuko si Wonwoo upang bulungan si Jihoon. 

"Get ready." 

Saka sabay sabay na lumakad palayo ng apartment ni Kwon, siyang sinundan ng tingin ni Jihoon. 

"Mamaya na lang, sige!" sigaw ni Soonyoung at pagtalikod naman ng boyfriend nya. 

Bihis pa rin mistulang Santa Claus. Oo, mainit ang Pasko sa Pilipinas and the red suit gave that away. 

"May regalo ba ako mula kay Santa this Christmas?" 

Soonyoung was quick to get his act back. Tinignan ang makabagong listahan ng nasa Naughty or Nice.

"Anubayan, sorry pero you're on the naughty list this year." 

Dinukot ni Soonyoung ang nasa bulsa nya at nilapag sa palad ni Jihoon. 

Isang ampao. 

"Akala ko uling binibigay mo sa mga walang kwentang bata?" 

"May kwenta ka sakin, Ji. Why don't you see it for yourself?"

Kinapang mabuti ni Jihoon ang ampao. Sa unang kapa ay mararamdaman ng daliri ang bilugang hugis. But then again, parang nababalutan ito ng isa pang layer ng balot. At yung bilugang hugis? Malambot at parang makapal na goma. 

Sinilip na ni Lee Jihoon ang laman. 

Putangina. 

"Marami pa ko nyan sa loob pag kinailangan."

"Gago you could have asked me straight ahead." 

"And?" Naghihintay ng sagot si Soonyoung. 

"Isang pasada lang. Dun ka na manananghali samin. Game?" 

An eager nod. 

Tinulak na ni Jihoon si Kwon Soonyoung papasok ng sariling tinitirhan at agresibong isinara ang pinto. 

Maligayang Pasko, Kwon Soonyoung. 

Maligayang Pasko, Lee Jihoon. 

At maagang pagbati ng Manigong Bagong Taon.

To quote Kuya Wil, putukan na. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maraming maraming salamat sa mga nagbasa!
> 
> nawa'y maging makabuluhan ang kapaskuhan natin by ousting the turtle. yun lang!

**Author's Note:**

> magkalat kayo dito sa [twt](https://twitter.com/carat_engr) at [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/engrStx)


End file.
